Midnights Loves
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: Somos un par de vampiros enamorados sin querer y correspondidos por humanas que son protegidas de nosotros,pero nuestros instintos nos llevarán más allá ¿Harías a una persona algo como tú? Dos personajes de Vampire Knight SxS YxZ y algo de ExT
1. Prólogo

**__**

"…Prólogo…"

Si algo tenía en claro era esto:

1) Ser el líder del clan no es poder absoluto, menos en uno de vampiros.

- Créeme que esta vez no fallará –dijo mi camarada amatista tomándome de los hombros- este pueblo se encuentra alejado de cualquier reino y se ve muy fácil de dominar.

- Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que dijiste eso, sería rico –le dije alzando la ceja. Se había equivocado tanto con respecto a los pueblos que ya había perdido la cuenta.

- Pero con este pueblo sólo lo he dicho una vez y estoy totalmente seguro que es muy fácil. Además, todo el clan está sediento- me recordó con voz de reproche.

2) Nunca te dejes vencer por el resto.

- El caso es, Zero, que no puedo ser yo el que se encargue de todo. Siendo el segundo al mando también deberías preocuparte-me crucé de bazos y le miré fijamente.

Su mirada, igual de fría que la mía contrastaba. La mía ámbar y la de él, amatista.

- ¿Y entonces que quieres que hagamos, querido primo?-agregó sarcasmo en la última parte. Éramos primos lejanos y muy, muy diferentes. No nos parecíamos en nada salvo en el carácter. En riñas como estas sobre el control del clan normalmente nos poníamos así.

- Hagámoslo más sutil. Tus estrategias no son siempre las más acertadas –Zero me miró con algo de enojo por mi comentario.

3) Sé innovador y creativo.

- Entraré en cubierto al hogar de la persona más poderosa de ese pueblo, algo parecido a un gobernador y al poco tiempo lo mataré –no tardé en calcular el plan más que 5 segundos.

- ¿Y yo…? –me exigió.

- Te quedarás al mando mientras estoy allá. Dirigirás las cazas y yo me escabulliré para alertarte el momento de la emboscada una vez muerto el gobernador.

Zero sonrió de medio lado.

4) No te dejes vencer por los obstáculos.

- ¿Y el peligro de que una dama te enamore? –susurró algo molesto ante el recuerdo - ¿Y así falla todo el plan?

- Si eso pasa, no, mejor dicho, si lo intentan, perderán su tiempo porque yo no les corresponderé.

- ¿Ni una noche de pasión? –pregunto sarcástico de nuevo.

- Ni eso. No te preocupes camarada, mi objetivo aquí es matar al gobernador y estoy enfocado en eso nada más.

Él me miró esperando eso.

5) Ser un líder vampiro no es fácil.

* * *

_OlaZ a tOoz ^^_

_Simplemente espero que les haya gustado el primer capi de esta historia o al menos el prólogo. La idea se me ocurrió en la hora de literatura (q coincidencia XD) y quice plasmarla aquí.Le mostré a una amiga para ver si le gustaba y ella me dijo que sí y me dio ánimos paa colgarla así que sólo espero que se hayan ntretenido con este pequeño capi =) pues aquí no serán tan largos ^^_

_Sin nada más que decir me despido y les pido que presionen mi verde botoncito de la felicidad de ahí abajo, escribí esto pensando en su diversión y si lo logré pues no sean malo y dejen un review ^.^_

_Bueno no lo olviden reviews ah! jojojo_

_BeZoZ xOxO_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_***/*Za-firE-aniLu*/***_**

**_=)_**


	2. Su merced, soy

"…_**Capítulo 1**__**…"**_

El día—en realidad la noche— que habíamos planeado había llegado ya y nosotros estábamos detrás de los frondosos arbustos que se encontraban a la entrada de Clow.

Zero estaba notablemente sediento al igual que el resto de clan. Sus ojos estaban de color borgoña, su pulso acelerado y su respiración algo jadeante. Yo tenía más autocontrol pero para no despertar sospechas me alimenté de un puma para mí solo hace unas horas y me encontraba normal.

Vigilábamos que los guardias no se percataran de nuestra presencia y no usaran sus armas —anti-vampíricas—contra nosotros porque aquí, no somos cuestión de mito entre los pobladores, sino la mera realidad.

Habíamos pensado en que uno del clan, principalmente el más veloz, mate a un humano que esté cerca en el que sería este momento y así ellos se alejarían de la entrada. Entonces sería mi momento para escabullirme y poder entrar a aquella casona.

- ¡Aghhhh….! –un grito ahogado se oyó desde lejos seguido de la caída de una masa. Entonces me puse alerta.

- Tienes que irte –dijo Zero apresudaramente – el humano ya está muerto.

- Meiling hizo un excelente trabajo –le aseguré en un susurro –nos vemos camarada.

A mi velocidad vampira me adentré en la puerta de la casona, bien adornada de acuerdo a nuestra época, el siglo XVII con candelabros y repisas onduladas de mármol. La arquitectura no había cambiado en nada desde que nací.

Cuando llegué a un jardín trasero me di con la sorpresa de que Zero ya había llegado y Meiling lo acompañaba.

- Ahora, empieza el juego –dijo Zero.

- Lo hiciste muy bien Meiling, excelente –le aseguré.

Ella sonrió primero muy feliz y luego se tornó a una con otras intenciones.

Con sus ahora perfectas manos, me tomó el mentón y me acercó hacia ella - ¿De verdad?

- No me malentiendas –gruñí entre dientes- ahora suéltame Meiling, lo nuestro nunca significó nada y lo sabes.

- ¿De que hablas? Estabas ebrio yo también.

- Fin de la discusión –sentenció Zero muy serio- rápido, ahí viene una humana.

En un segundo mis dos vampiros amigos desaparecieron de la ventana y cuando volteé me encontré con una mujer, de unos treinta años nívea, azabache y de ojos verdes que me miraba extrañada.

- ¿Quién es usted? –me preguntó, su voz denotaba una calidez increíble.

- Lo siento su merced, soy un forajido que se ha perdido ¿me daría posada un tiempo?

- Oh, lo siento joven. Yo no tomo esas decisiones.

- Pero yo sí –intervino la voz de un hombre- ¿con quien hablas Nadeshiko?

De una puerta al fondo apareció un hombre que rondaría la misma de la mujer pero era menos pálido, castaño de cabellos y ojos. Su expresión no denotaba enojo, sino curiosidad.

Inspiraba a su vez, cierto aire de soberanía ¿la mujer había dicho tal vez, que este hombre era el gobernador?

- Lo lamento de nuevo, sólo le preguntaba a la señora si me podría dar posada por un tiempo.

- ¿Cuál es la razón, joven?

- No soy de este pueblo y me he perdido haciendo un viaje.

- ¿Y de dónde es usted?

- De Osaka, su merced.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedarías?

- No lo sé. Tendría que comunicarme por correo con mi familia primero, avisarles que me encuentro bien y en la respuesta ellos me dirían que fecha debo volver.

- Claro-dijo tomándose la barbilla, dubitativo-, aunque no le he hecho la pregunta más importante: ¿Cómo entró a la casa?

- Su merced, unas bestias del bosque me perseguían y tuve que huir de alguna manera, terminé por accidente en su jardín- expliqué haciendo señas afuera con mis manos.

- De acuerdo caballero, por los hechos deduzco que no será por mucho tiempo así que puede sentirse en casa…por un tiempo en la casa del gobernador-dijo sonriente y tomó a la mujer de la mano- me disculpará, pero debo irme. Mi hija le mostrará su habitación.

Se fueron muy juntos y agarrados de la mano, el aire se tornó menos meloso y más frío en cuanto se alejaron. Supongo que da igual, ya no diferencio mucho la sensación de calor, hace tiempo que no la siento.

- Zero, ya puedes salir –le dije al vacío.

Su ágil figura cayó desde una altura frente a la ventana.

- Eres un genio Syaoran, lo has logrado –dijo complacido.

- Pero tú no has saciado tu sed. Llévate al clan a cazar, si permanecen así más tiempo matarán a todos.

- La fase 1 se ha completado –dijo evadiendo mi comentario- ahora sólo falta ganarse su confianza.

- Creo que estoy empezando, no se ve difícil. Insisto, llévate al clan.

Zero refunfuñó un poco.

- ¿Por qué todo lo hago yo? Ni cuando tú estabas a cargo los llevabas.

- Pero el que manda soy yo –advertí con tono amenazante y enseñando levemente los colmillos.

Zero me los mostró completos y sin ningún temor, su pecho comenzaba a rugir.

- Estás bajo los efectos de la sed, vete ya.

Me gruñó indignado una última vez, y desapareció.

Decidí que debía ir avanzando para conocer mi nuevo campo de ataque.

Avancé unos cuantos pasillos y ahí fue cuando tropecé con otra persona.

Ambos caímos al suelo. Me controlé, no era alguien de mi clan ni vampiro por lo que debía ser cortés.

Tomé su mano. Era una mujer y la ayudé a levantarse, se estremeció un poco al contacto frío de mi piel y luego me observó o mejor dicho, literalmente me devoró con la mirada inconcientemente.

Era una humana preciosa, su tez era un poco descolorida pero le quedaba perfecto sus ojos eran jades más brillantes que las de su madre y su cabello n capas, ondulado y caramelo caía en sus hombros. Sus joyas y vestido resplandecían con la luna y hacían parecerla a un ángel.

- ¡Disculpe, su merced, yo no veía hacia dónde iba y…!

La acallé con una sonrisa y un dedo en sus labios. Ella se sonrojó aún más cuando tomé su mano y le besé en ella.

- No hay problema, yo tampoco lo hacía, mi lady.

- Su…habitación es por aquí.

Ella me guió hasta una habitación bastante rústica, con una cama grande y una chimenea.

- ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre, por favor?

- Sakura Kinomoto, mi lord…

- Li.

- Lord Li

- Dime Syaoran –le dije sonriente.

- Está bien…-ella me la devolvió.

De pronto una figura apareció. Era más delgada que Sakura y un poco más pequeña, su cabella era café oscuro y sus ojos también aunque la tez era igual de blanca. Se parecían mucho…

- Es usted el forastero –sonó más a pregunta, pequeña –soy Yuuki Kinomoto.

- Mi hermanita.

- Sólo son dos años, tengo dieciséis –agregó orgullosa.

- Entonces tú tienes 18 ¿no? –le pregunté a Sakura.

- Exacto.

- Sakura, papá nos llama –avisó Yuuki.

- Hasta luego Syaoran –se despidió Sakura.

- Adiós –la acompañó Yuuki.

Ambas se fueron muy rápido por el umbral de la puerta. Zero apareció tras de mí entonces.

- Son hermosas –susurramos.

* * *

_Hi,hi,hi,hi ^^_

_En verdad traté de que el capi no sea muy largo pero es que así es la insiración XD Espero que les haya gustado gracias a Rukia Alejandra, Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl,Ashaki, Nashie y vmi5 (para tí, a mí también me encanta css y vk ^^!) las cuales espero continúen siguiéndome pues me esfuerzo en sacar buenas ideas._

_No se olviden de por favor, x favor,x favor, x favor, dejen un review =)_

_BeZoZ xOxO_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_*/***Za-firE-aniLu***/*_**

**_=)_**


	3. Piano de cola

"…_**Capítulo 2**__**…"**_

Me había pasado el tiempo leyendo, si que tenía historia este pueblo. Luego de un rato Zero se escabulló por las ventanas junto con Meiling. En mi cuarto había un tipo de barra de tragos y ella estuvo toda la noche embriagándose con vodka, tequila y aguardiente.

Zero se había entretenido en contar las estrellas desde la ventana, me dijo que ya iba por el centenar en veinte minutos. Sentía que éramos alumbrados por el brillo lunar y una vez más me di cuenta del color idéntico a nuestra piel con ella.

Entonces me fijé en el libro, alimentando mi sobrecargada memoria y atisbándome en cada detalle a ver si le podía sacar provecho.

Éste era un pueblo separado del reino principal, bien, eso podría hacer que su confianza en su jefe de estado pueda tambalear fácilmente y que iba de parte en una ventaja mía.

- Meiling, dame un poco de vodka, me muero del aburrimiento –dijo Zero.

Reímos, nosotros no podemos morir.

- Claro, brindemos por este primer paso –respondió ella alzando la copa.

Yo también tomé algo de vodka y los tres brindamos en cuanto la medianoche dio.

Tomé el mentón y lo acerqué juguetonamente, ella sonrió de la misma manera.

- ¿Estás contenta?

- Sí –susurró.

- Supongo que ya sabes algo que de provecho.

- Pues sí, este es un pueblo de sublevación ante el rey, lo que significa que se debilita fácilmente si el jefe de ahora, en este caso el hombre con el que me encontré, muestra señales de indecisión.

- Entonces si podemos hacer que de alguna manera se torne inseguro de sus decisiones, el pueblo se rebelará en contra de él y estarán tan ocupados en cómo hacerle daño que…-me siguió Zero, entendiendo mi razonamiento.

- No se darán cuenta cuando lo matemos –finalizó Meiling.

- Exacto –solté una sonrisa perversa, igual a las de mis camaradas.

- ¿Te importa si reviso la casona? –me preguntó Zero mirando de nuevo las estrellas.

- No, vete. Sé que no te verán.

_**Zero POV.**_

A paso lento comencé a recorrer esa antigua casona, tenía una pileta en el jardín, muchos retratos, criados dormidos y sobre todo, una gran sensación de calidez.

No podía decir si la noche se encontraba fría pues el frío aquí soy yo y mi piel, blanca como los rayos de la luna era totalmente ajena a esto desde que nací.

Suspiré.

Hace muchos había nacido, no había perdido la cuenta pero definitivamente eran cientos, quedándome atrapado al igual de los que nacen así, en una criatura bella, perfecta y con una apariencia eterna de alguien en su plena juventud.

Lo que sí sé, es que mis padres, fueron cruelmente asesinados cuando yo era un niño, por aquellas personas especializadas en nuestra muerte…los caza vampiros.

Cuando vi el gran piano de cola en la sala, no dudé en acercarme.

Mis manos hacían melodías que salían de mi mente, no era necesaria una partitura, yo me la sabía de memoria o bien, el que las inventaba era yo, que hacía estas canciones por el simple hecho de… algún modo tratar de hallar un sentido a mi vida.

No por cuanto tiempo estuve sumergido en las teclas del piano pero no me importó cuando volví a aquella criatura de hace unas horas.

La chica que había ido a buscar a Sakura en el cuarto de Syaoran se asomó al marco de la puerta.

Sin duda era angelical, no podía negarlo. Me le quedé viendo a sus ojos marrones y a su cabello que volaba con el viento de la madrugada. Podía distinguir sus facciones delicadas a pesar de la escasa luz que traía por esa vela.

A pesar de que también se me quedó mirando, no dijo nada y yo tampoco podía decir algo pues apenas la terminé de examinar, me fugué por el ventanal que daba al jardín.

_**Syaoran POV.**_

Zero regresó repentinamente agitado a nuestra habitación. Se le veía preocupado.

- Meiling –rugió- salgamos de aquí ¡pero ya!

- Primero dime qué pasa –exigí con tono exigente.

- Una humana me vio, si salimos de aquí y haces como si nada, ella pensará que fue sólo un sueño.

- ¿Espera, te refieres a la de ojos verdes…? –cuestionó Meiling entrecerrando los ojos.

- No, la más pequeña.

- ¡Imbécil, a ella le van a creer!

- ¡Imbécil tú!

- ¡Vete de una puta vez con Meiling! –rugí, no me contuve más.

Zero me volvió a mostrar los colmillos y yo también, me alcé lo más alto que pude y le regí de nuevo. Zero refunfuñó por lo bajo antes de rugirme y se largaron del lugar él y Meiling.

Dejé el libro que tenía en mis manos, lo puse en el pequeño estante y me cubrí con las sábanas en tres segundos.

Aunque para un humano el sonido no hubiera estado, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y sentí la presencia de sangre caliente.

- ¿Lord Li? –dijo la voz que reconocí era de Yuuki- ¿Se encuentra despierto?

Simulé desperezarme y levantarme confundido.

- Oh, señorita Kinomoto ¿qué pasa? ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunté con una fingida voz adormilada.

- ¿Usted ha estado tocando el piano?

- Me temo que no he tenido el placer, señorita.

Su cara varió al espanto de un momento a otro.

- Entiendo, lamento haberlo molestado. Buenas noches –susurró sin aliento y cerró la puerta.

En cuanto se fue, di gracias al cielo de que no hubiera distinguido quien había tocado el piano de cola.

Bajé de la cama y me serví otro vaso de vodka.

Había sido una noche larga.

"…"

A la mañana siguiente oí las voces de aquella familia junto a otra desconocida.

Me vestí nuevamente y bajé las escaleras de la casona Kinomoto.

En la sala principal, justo donde también estaba el piano de cola estaba el gobernante y su esposa, Yuuki…, Sakura y otro tipo…

- Así es, era un joven que tocaba el piano muy hermoso. Se le veía muy buen mozo y pálido, pareciera que no notara que era la medianoche –les explicaba Yuuki, describiendo a Zero.

- ¿No notaste nada de su aspecto? –dijo el tipo paliducho, si no tuviera latidos diría que es uno de los nuestros.

- Ah bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo tenía cabello platinado.

El mismo que formuló la pregunta frunció el ceño, sin entender.

- Su merced, buenos días –interrumpí.

- Oh, Sya…joven Li…, buenos días –me recibió Sakura, yo le sonreí.

- Joven… -había recordado que aquel hombre no sabía mi nombre.

- Li…señor gobernador, debo deducir.

- Está en lo cierto, dígame Fujitaka –él sonrió de esa manera cálida otra vez- ¿De casualidad no vio a alguien en la madrugada?

- Lo siento, señor Fujitaka pero no–. Dije mirando de repente al otro tipo-. Me temo que desconozco al joven aquí presente.

- Es nuestro caza vampiros, joven Li –aseguró Nadeshiko, adulándolo- Resuelve además, cualquier misterio…como el de la muerte de unos de nuestros guardias hace dos noches, por cierto.

Tragué en seco.

- Me temo que no me presentado. Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, joven Li.

- Hiraguizawa –le dije haciendo una reverencia, una costumbre de mi clan.

- ¿Entonces tienes alguna idea? –preguntó Yuuki, Eriol negó con la cabeza y ella resopló. Tenía el carácter de una niña.

Me quedé preocupado de que aquel caza vampiros, el tal Eriol, interfiera en nuestro plan de matar al gobernador. Lo estropearía todo si nos descubre y yo podría darme por muerto pues mi clan no aceptaría tal clase de traición.

Sin duda debía hablar con Zero y advertirle sobre el nuevo peligro de Hiraguizawa. Quién sabe si él nos estaría investigando pues luego de las adulaciones de la mujer, debo deducir que es bastante bueno en su trabajo.

- ¿Me disculparían un momento, por favor? –pregunté y cuando ellos me dijeron que sí, salí de la habitación hacia el patio de la sala rápidamente.

Cuando estuve lo bastante lejos para que no me oigan, susurré:

- Sé que estás ahí, ven aquí y rápido.

Zero apareció de sorpresa otra vez y me miró con una ceja alzada.

- Hay problemas –empecé.

- Meiling y los otros estaban planeando que tal vez podría engañar a los guardias fingiendo ser mendigos.

- Ése no es el punto, Zero. Hay un caza vampiros, y está en la casona.

Él se quedó con su mirada fija en mí. Era fría y expectante, sentía que quería que le diga de una buena vez como pensaba yo salir del lío esta vez.

Yo también lo miré fijamente, advirtiéndole que no haga algo imprudente ahora pues su rostro denotaba un enojo contenido.

- ¡No hagas nada, al que te vieron fue a ti, además! –solté.

- ¡¿Y?! ¡El que nos atrajo a un cazador fuiste tú! ¡Tú y tu estúpida obsesión por el poder! –exclamó furioso.

- ¡La próxima vez no te dejes hipnotizar por una chiquilla!

La ira denotó de repente en su mirada.

Entonces Zero me tomó del cuello, tratando de ahorcarme. Ambos nos mostramos los colmillos enojados. Sus garras comenzaban a hacer presión en mi garganta.

- ¡A ella no le dices así! ¡¿Me oíste?! –Luego de eso, me soltó - ¡Era demasiado hermosa como para decirle chiquilla!

- Afecto a una humana… -susurré sorprendido.

Los mismos ojos de Zero se abrieron ante mi razón.

- ¿Syaoran? –Sakura estaba del otro lado del jardín- ¿Estás aquí?

- Vete y no te vuelvas a acercar a esa humana –susurré en advertencia- Vete de una buena vez.

Él me miró con ira y desapareció.

Sakura apareció segundos después, tría un vestido precioso y su cabello lo traía suelto. Resplandecía el caramelo aún más que el mismo cabello de un vampiro…y olía delicioso.

- Syaoran, no me digas que te perdiste –dijo divertida.

- Yo jamás me perdería en compañía de alguien tan bella como usted, mi lady –dije tomando su mano y besándole el dorso como cuando la conocí.

Se estremeció a mi frío contacto.

- Está helado…-susurró- pensé que sería porque era muy de noche.

- Es cuestión de familia –mentí- tenemos como una enfermedad con bajísima presión sanguínea, aunque siempre estamos helados, no nos afecta.

Sakura trató de creerme y asintió pensativamente.

- Bueno, hace calor hoy ¿no? –Me habló tratando de cambiar el tema- Quería decirle que lo llaman para desayunar…

- Claro, la acompañaré –ofrecí empezando a caminar a su lado.

En lo de calor parece que era cierto, yo no sentía ninguna temperatura pero, Sakura sí y lo demostró recogiendo su cabello en una coleta, la puso a un lado de su cuello, dejando el otro lado descubierto…

…una brisa de primavera nos rozó y un olor embriagador se esparció por mi garganta que de repente se puso seca y ardiente.

Perfecto, había un caza vampiros y la sed me volvió a inundar.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Eseciales agradecimientos a vmi5, Nachie, Ashaki, Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl y a ruki alejandra por dejarme sus reviews, gracias a ustedes subo más capítulos a la historia, la cual notarán tiene algunos aspectos de mi saga favorita Crepúsculo la cual recomiendo a pesar de que mi profesor dice que sólo sirve para enseñar a chupar sangre (profesor Julio, eso no es cierto, no me importa que usted enseñe Geografía y le interese más Narnia de algo que SÍ puede pasar, sin ofender a los fans de la saga de C.S. Lewis, claro) espero que me sigan dando esos maravillosos reviews en cada capítulo y vamos, que no cuesta nada presionar el botoncito verde de abajo ¡.!_

_Sin más espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, me esforcé =)_

_BeZoZ xOxO_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_***/*Za-firE-aniLu*/***_**

**_=)_**


	4. Encuentros,problemas y algo más

"…_**Capítulo 3**__**…"**_

- Como si fuera imposible encontrar alguien de cabello plateado –dijo Yuuki desde el salón. Yo me quedé en el pasillo, oculto, esperando a ver si puedo sacar algo de provecho.

- ¿No entiendes? –Le dijo Sakura - ¿Qué tal si era un ladrón? Peor aún, ¡Un asesino!

Oí a Yuuki refunfuñar.

- Questo è ridicolo! non sarebbe mai stato così complicato, solo per queste guardie affatto stupido. Voglio solo conoscere questo bellissimo giovane che ruba il sonno e non posso per l'inutile che può diventare alcune guardie! Per favore, non tutto ciò che siamo noi!

" ¡Esto es ridículo! Jamás seria tan complicado, solo por estos guardias tontos. Solo quiero conocer a ese bello joven que me roba el sueño ¡Y no puedo por los inútiles que pueden llegar a ser algunos guardias! ¡Por favor, no todo somos nosotras!"

- Deja de gritar en italiano –Sakura estaba algo fastidiada- no te pongas histérica.

Genial, esa chica estaba dispuesta a poder conocer a Zero. Esto era un _pequeño_ problema. Pero seguro que con el tiempo se le pasará la obsesión…, espero.

- Es de mala honra espiar ¿no cree? – de pronto Hiraguizawa se me apareció por la espalda. En verdad me sorprendió. Se puso muy cerca de mi olfato, demasiado. Tenía demasiada sed. De inmediato me alejé del tipo.

- Hiraguizawa –dije, alzando la barbilla.

- Li.

Como la charla no tenía intención de seguir, me retiré hacia donde estaba Sakura y su hermana. Pude sentir un sentimiento extraño de parte de Eriol.

Era como una…intriga.

- ¡Syaoran! –Sakura se me acercó y me abrazó efusivamente. Sin querer me estoy ganando su confianza, es bueno…y me gusta.

- Sakura…- susurré. Miré a Yuuki con una ceja alzada y en un rostro divertido – Si no le importa, me encantaría saber que ha sido ese griterío en italiano, si no me equivoco.

Yuuki se sonrojó avergonzada –Yo…yo ya me voy –entonces la chiquilla se fue corriendo al jardín.

Sakura me soltó de su agarre y me sonrió, yo también lo hice. Pero luego mi rostro lo torné serio. Le tomé suavemente la mano y la conduje hasta un mueble enorme. Hice que se siente conmigo y comencé.

- ¿Qué han averiguado de ese hombre? –dentro de mí rogaba que lo hayan pasado por algo sin mucha importancia.

- Nada, es como si fuera un fantasma –dijo, mirando nuestras manos juntas- Mis padres están preocupados de que le pase algo a mi hermanita. La verdad yo también.

- ¿Tan preocupados como para un caza vampiros? – Sakura sonrió normalmente.

- Sí, es normal. Verás, viven con el sentimiento de que nosotras siempre debemos tener nuestros cuerpos completos, y la manicure perfecta.

Reímos. Pero yo no mucho, el ardor insaciable me impedía hacerlo libremente.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso te duele la garganta? –me susurró preocupada, tomando suavemente mi garganta.

- My lady, preferiría que no lo hiciera –pedí amablemente, retirando su mano. Si la mantenía ahí, no me ayudaría.

Sakura pareció desilusionada.

- Ya veo, pues…-de pronto se puso de pie y se arregló el vestido, creo que la ofendí –que tenga una buena tarde.

Le tomé la muñeca y tiré de ella hacia mí. Ella cayó en mis brazos totalmente colorada.

- Lamento haberte ofendido…-susurré en su oído- puedes quedarte más tiempo…

Pero en verdad, preferiría que no lo hiciera.

_**Zero P**__**OV.**_

El tipo paliducho había estado observando a Syaoran, lo sé. Sus facciones denotaban como su fascinación se agrandaba por mi amo.

Y creo que Syaoran estaba conciente de ello. En el mismo momento que aquel caza vampiros se le acercó, el se fue. Buscó a Sakura, suponía que era ella y empezó a hablarle, no tengo idea de qué. Sobre este árbol no se oye bien.

Luego al parecer la ofendió. Me pareció divertido, había metido la pata. Vi como ella se levantaba sin mirarla y él tiró de ella para que no se alejara.

Lo sabía, nadie se nos resiste.

Cuando le vi susurrar algo en su oído, pude notar cierta muestra de incomodidad en Syaoran. Sus ojos tenían un leve tono carmesí, como un destello. La sed estaba apareciendo, eso era mala señal.

- No puede ser, me oyó gritar. Seguramente cree que soy una loca –pude oír una voz claramente desde mi posición en la punta del árbol que me camuflaba.

Era un voz, fina y algo aguda. Dulce y angelical. No recordaba algo semejante.

Me aventuré a bajar un poco del árbol, buscando la procedencia de ese bello sonido que le pertenecía como voz.

Cuando por fin llegué a tierra firme, detrás del árbol, me quedé atónito. Era la misma chica de anoche, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello y ahora esa hermosa voz.

Cuidé que no vea o armaría todo un alboroto otra vez. Ella se sentó en el pasto y tomó una flor. La comenzó a ver pero en realidad sin mirar nada. Su expresión denotaba aburrimiento, monoteísmo.

Quisiera con todas mis fuerzas a ella, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

Inconciente di un paso, e inconciente se movió una piedra ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

- Demonios…-maldecí.

Vi como ella se levantó sobresaltada. Desesperada comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! –susurró sin aliento.

Para mi mala suerte comenzó a buscar en mi dirección. Moví demasiadas hojas y era notorio por donde pasaba. Llegué a un muro, me podría haber sido fácil romperlo pero eso armaría aún más escándalo.

No tenía elección, ni escapatoria. Ella me vería.

Los segundos en que divisé sus pies de entre la hierba alta frente a mí, respiré profundo y le rogué a toda divinidad que exista, que no se ponga gritar histérica otra vez en italiano, porque había oído cuan fuerte chillaba.

Alcé mi vista, me encontré con dos avellanas aterradas pero a la vez, entusiasmadas. Y ahí estaba, vestía un hermoso vestido crema y joyas de plata. Su cabello era corto y lacio, por eso no se había hecho una coleta.

No me había equivocado en su apariencia. Ella en verdad era hermosa. Más hermosa que las vampiresas de mi clan, más aún que ellas en verdad, decir que me encantaba era poco.

Sentí su cálido tacto en mi gélida mejilla. Ella parecía feliz, tal vez lo quería y tal vez yo también. Tomé su mano, no hubo palabras, no esperaba esto ni tampoco ella. Esto era nuevo para nosotros.

_**Syaoran POV.**_

La tuve muy cerca esa tarde, Sakura era hermosa, bella, angelical, graciosa, la compañía perfecta.

Me había logrado contar sobre Hiraguizawa.

"_- Es como mi hermano –comenzó- fue abandonado de niño, nuestro padre lo recogió y lo llevó a una escuela internado a estudiar. Ahí aprendió lo normal y tomó clases de batalla ante seres oscuros. Fue el mejor de su clase. Cuando terminó sus estudios, se unió a la guardia real, estuvo viajando estos años y ha vuelto por aquel que Yuuki ha visto._

_- Gracias –dije tomando ambas mejillas. Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse, desvié mi boca a una mejilla. Ella me miró muy sonrojada y feliz, yo también estaba feliz._

_- No fue…nada –agregó nerviosamente. Me dio un abrazo cálido en el que nos quedamos un rato y luego, se fue._

_Algún día estaría con ella por otras cosas…"_

Entré a mi cuarto, encontré a Meiling frente a la ventana, mirando el atardecer. Me acerqué a ella.

- ¿Cómo está el clan? –pregunté tomando una silla y sentándome en ella.

- Impaciente. No saben hasta cuando esperar el ataque.

Refunfuñé.

- Diles que no lo hagan. Estropearán todo con el más mínimo error. No quiero que pase eso cuando todo está saliendo _casi_ tan bien.

- No son tan imprudentes –los defendió la rubí.

- Yo tampoco lo creía. Pero pudiste ver que hasta Zero lo hizo.

- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de las imprudencias de un _encontrado –_ susurró con desdén – y que luego se vuelva el segundo al mando.

- Meiling…-advertí en tono sereno.

En ese momento Zero llegó, y el sol se ocultó.

_Ay, no…_

La noche, la luna llena, la esencia de las rosas abriéndose significaba sólo una cosa: mi sed aumentaría. Llevo más de dos días sin beber gota de sangre, a base de tragos y comida humana, la cual me era insípida en realidad, no disminuirían mi necesidad.

Y yo ya no tenía elección, pero debía elegir entre Meiling o Zero.

- Dime –musité, en un intento de hablar –te quedarás esta noche ¿no?

Ella se desperezó y bajó delicadamente del marco de la ventana.

Me tomó entonces el mentón –Lo siento…-susurró- Pero esta noche no. El clan aguarda.

Con educación retiré su mano. Ella sonrió con desdén.

- Sólo espero que esas chiquillas no se involucren –dijo con odio y se introdujo en el bosque.

Zero me miró, de una forma diferente que no pude reconocer, se acercó a la chimenea y la observó ausente.

Tenía una decisión ya, Meiling ya se había ido, sólo podía ser él.

Era un buen lugar, nadie se daría cuenta por lo menos.

Me acerqué a mi camarada.

- Zero…-lo llamé en un tono superior. De inmediato él volteó.

No perdí tiempo. Lo tomé del hombro y lo empujé a mí. Pronto mis colmillos se enterraron en su garganta fría.

Succioné su sangre con fuerza, él sabía que no debía poner resistencia y dejó que me saciara. Pronto, sus manos ejercieron presión en mis brazos y con un gruñido no muy iracundo, pidió que lo soltara.

Lamiendo la herida me alejé.

Mis ojos de nuevo ámbares no pudieron creer lo que vieron entonces.

- ¡¡Syaoran…!! –gritó sin airé una estupefacta Sakura.

Sin querer, detecté un olor diferente al de Sakura impregnado en el cuerpo de Zero. Era muy familiar…era…

- ¡Estuviste con esa humana!

* * *

_Sin olvidarme por supuesto de:_

**_Vmi5_**

**_Nachie_**

**_Ashaki_**

**_Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl _**

**_Rukia Alejandra_**

_Jejeje, en este capi quise darles una sorpresa =9 a mi me fascinó la idea *,*_

_Espero que también a ustedes. Sin más, solo espero que le esté gustando la historia y por eso me dejen reviews. no saben cuanto las aprecio por eso chicas!_

_Por favor, no se olviden =)_

_BeZoZ xOxO_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_***/*Za-firE-aniLu*/***_**

**_=)_**


	5. Lágrimas

"…_**Capítulo 4**__**…"**_

Si esa hubiera sido la más grande sorpresa de mi larga vida, no sabría que hacer, mas no me alarmé. Miré a Zero y él asintió, tomó de las manos a Sakura y tapó su boca. Ella luchaba por zafarse, pero su fuerza mortal no se lo permitía. Me miró confundida y asustada.

- Haré que Zero te suelte, si no gritas ni huyes –la idea no le entraba en la cabeza. Lo negó rotundamente- ni lo intentes, por más veloz que seas nunca llegarás a escapar, más aún si somos los dos juntos.

Parecía que comenzaba a considerarlo.

- En serio Sakura, no lo intentes –fue en ese momento que ella aceptó. Zero la soltó lentamente, no sin antes poner picaporte a la puerta del cuarto.

La castaña estaba aturdida. Con pasos temblantes se acercó a la cama y comenzó a calentarse con la chimenea. Estaba pálida y ausente. Por fin, cuando nos miró, examinando primero y luego asustada de nuevo, formuló frase.

- Tu piel extremadamente pálida, tu piel fría, el beber sangre…ahora todo tiene sentido –dijo levantándose y tocándome el rostro – Eres fascinante. Ambos lo son.

- ¿No estás asustada? –preguntó Zero sorprendido y tomándole el brazo. Gruñí un poco ante eso.

- Sí, apenas –respondió, enfrentando nuestras miradas –ustedes son el terror del pueblo. Estoy asustada, pero no como para echarme a correr, bueno antes sí, pero me han demostrado que pueden ser pacíficos como ahora. No sé si me explico.

Mi camarada y yo asentimos.

- Y es increíble. Estoy en un cuarto cerca de la medianoche, sola, con dos vampiros.

- Sí, tú bien podrías haber sido un bocadillo nocturno…-susurró Zero a modo de burla. Ella lo escuchó y no le gustó. Le pisó el pie.

Zero estaba confundido - ¿Se supone que debe dolerme?

Lo miré irónico.

- Oh. Entonces… ¡Ouch, eso dolió! ¡Eres malvada!

- ¡Ash! –se quejó ella. Le toqué la espalda con un dedo y se sobresaltó. Reí ante su reacción – Ya sé, ya sé, eres muy frío.

Nos quedamos en ese cuarto un rato, hablando con Sakura, que ella había tenido una infancia feliz y que pronto su hermanita llegó y se convirtieron en las consentidas. Ella era la más entusiasta en la conversación, Zero y yo asentíamos con su charla, aunque a veces no encontrábamos razón a tanta amenidad.

- Esto queda entre nosotros –le dije, cuando la luna comenzaba a ocultarse –que eso quede claro ¿si?

- Pero creo que no será necesario con mi hermana –Sakura se puso un dedo en la barbilla – de todas formas ya te vio a ti.

- Será mejor si se da cuenta sola –meditó Zero –aunque tienes razón en que tal vez ya lo sepa.

- Pero si eso no es así, no lo digas. Ni una palabra a nadie –insistí.

- Está bien –musitó. Su cara volvió a ser interesada – me gustaría…

- No hay tiempo –corté. La tomé de la mano y la llevé a la puerta rápidamente. Quiso protestar, lo sé claramente. Acerqué mi rostro y le deposité un suave beso en la mejilla. Se puso colorada, aunque estábamos en la oscuridad los distinguíamos muy bien. Era adorable como podía reaccionar con algo tan simple como eso una humana. Era asombroso.

- Meiling –advirtió Zero.

- Adiós –acto seguido, cerré la puerta.

- ¡Por qué! –se quejó Sakura desde el salón.

- Huele a sangre caliente –ella nos miró fulminante. Zero desvió la mirada, tratando de parecer desinteresado.

- ¿No deberías cuidar al clan? –reclamé.

- No deberías tener olor humano en tu cuarto.

Zero y yo desviamos la mirada.

Entonces un muchacho de piel plomiza apareció como un felino en la ventana. Su cabello castaño estaba despeinado y sus ojos eran un extremo rojo.

- Señorita –hizo una reverencia – todos preguntan por qué se ha ido.

- Oh, lo siento – dijo ella –sentí una presencia anormal y vine corriendo –nos volvió a examinar –adiós chicos –y luego de eso, se esfumó junto con el neófito al bosque.

- Mi señor –otro ex-soldado apareció – ansiamos ver su caza. Por favor señor, es nuestro líder, debe enseñarnos.

Sus ojos rojos eran preocupados.

- Claro… ¿Qué tal en tres días? Visitaré al clan para ver a los nuevos –respondí sonriendo – dicen que las manadas están por expandirse.

- Los esperamos con muchas ansias – dijo. Dio otra referencia y se fue.

- ¿Crees que Meiling estaría molesta si se entera en que andamos?

- Nos mataría –dije. Me recosté en la cama y tomé el libro de mi mesilla de noche – Mañana le diré al gobernador que por problemas de correspondencia me quedaré más.

- Bueno, yo me voy…- Zero estaba por salir de la ventana y fue cuando lo recordé.

- ¡No! –Ordené – tú no sales de aquí.

- Oblígame –incitó y saltó. Lo seguí inmediatamente.

Cuando los dos pisamos el jardín nos agazapamos. La oscuridad de esta madrugada nos cubriría. Zero se me lanzó, al que yo esquivé fácilmente. Intentó atacarme por la espalda pero yo lo tomé en un movimiento ágil. Zero forcejeaba, hizo expandir sus garras y rasgó mi brazo. Aunque me resultó doloroso no lo solté y él se enfureció al ver que no había funcionado. Sus colmillos crecieron y mi pecho se infló. Enfoqué mi mirada en su cuello y lo mordí muy fuerte. Él gimió de dolor y finalmente quedó de rodillas.

- No hagas nada sin mi permiso –sentencié con voz frívola.

Él gruñó por lo bajo.

Unos pasos se acercaron corriendo. Su arma sonaba al movimiento. Era un humano y su aroma me era familiar. Miré a Zero y le ordené que se vaya al árbol más alto entre las hojas.

El paliducho se me quedó mirando con su pelo azulado y sus ojos amatistas. Lo miré fijamente desde donde estaba parado, barbilla en alto. Él no bajo su arma y se acercó lentamente.

- Usted es alguien muy raro, Li –dijo.

- No le incumbe en verdad.

- No come, no duerme, casi no habla.

- No ríe, no descansa, no se divierte.

_T__ouché._

- Si no quiere que le interrogue por favor vuelva, vampiros rondan estas tierras –advirtió, mirando alrededor.

Entrecerré los ojos.

- ¿Oh, en serio?

- Sí, mataron a los guardias así que por favor entre.

Mirándolo molesto los obedecí.

- ¡Maldición! –exclamé.

Ese tonto caza vampiros nos había visto. Meiling debió asegurarse de que no pase. Le dije estrictamente que debía ocultarnos. El ataque a los guardias yo lo había creado, más no de dos muertes más. El clan estaba demasiado inquieto. Debía hacer que de alguna manera se bajen los humos y el plan pueda seguir bien.

Zero volvió a aparecer, sin dejar de observarme se limitaba a tratar de entretenerse. Nos leímos casi todo el estante repleto de libros en los dos días que vamos aquí. Veo el cuello de mi camarada, con cuatro agujeros en su garganta. Lamento que sean míos, pero mi camarada no puede ser rebelde y amenazar con estropear todos los planes.

Él leía en la ventana, su lugar preferido. La noche era enorme junto a las estrellas. Es diferente, ella no es igual a la mayoría. Me resulta fascinante este astro, domina la noche siendo inusual a compañeras. Ero pese a eso, es la más bella y la más fuerte.

Zero soltó el libro y ágil se acercó a la ventana.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté poniéndome de pie.

- Una sombra ha pasado, no pude ver quien es.

Tomé una copa de la barra de tragos. Le lancé el vodka y lo tomamos de un solo trago. La garganta disminuía un poco en su ardor mas no como lo haría la sangre. Ambos lo sabíamos. En los siguientes diez minutos seguimos igual.

_¡¡Fush…!!_

Oímos un cristal romperse seguido de un grito. Nos alarmamos e inmediatamente pensamos en salir, pero alguien llegó antes que nosotros lo hiciéramos.

- ¡Lord Li, salga de aquí! –chilló Yuuki. Su cara estaba pálida como las sábanas. Miró a Zero - ¡Eres tú…! –luego se lanzó a sus brazos.

Miré la escena, molesto. Sabía que Zero había roto su promesa y se había involucrado con una humana y él lo notaba. Mis ojos se volvieron borgoña en ese momento. Yuuki al verme se asustó mucho y se sujetó más al otro. Zero me miraba, esperando que no ataque. Supe que no habría caso si discutíamos ahora, por lo que me concentré en lo más importante.

- ¡¿Cuál es el problema?!

Yuuki gimoteaba.

- Es mi mamá…-susurró contra el pecho de Zero – tomó veneno…

De pronto apareció Sakura con las lágrimas resbalando por sus porcelanas mejillas. Sollozaba, al poco tiempo Yuuki rompió en llanto y su hermana me llevó hacia la escena del hecho. Los otros dos se quedaron en la habitación, con la pequeña llorando contra él.

_**Zero POV.**_

Tengo a esta frágil criatura llorando en mis brazos. Ella me mira, con sus mejillas encendidas por el llanto. Me conmovía demasiado que esta chica, con un alegría plena, feliz de la vida se encuentre ahora así. Yuuki se aferra más a mis ropas y yo la envuelvo en mis brazos, siento que debo protegerla por más que eso no pueda apagar tan rápido la herida que se está formando dentro de sí.

- Ya…no llores por favor –pedí, frotado mis manos en su delgada espalda.

- ¿Qué…-hipó-…puede pasarle a ella?

No pude responderle. Ella se volvió a esconder en su llanto.

- Responde…sin mi mamá no podría vivir…-se lamentó en un susurro.

- No es cierto –le dije firmemente- tienes mucha gente que te ama, tu papá, tu hermana. Todos aquellos que te conocen. Eres fuerte, lo sé. Tu madre aún tiene oportunidad. La vida nos los da, y sí son buenas y malas, pero debemos saber enfrentarlas…

Yuuki me volvió a mirar, con el llanto disminuyendo.

- En el mundo nadie está sólo –susurré, levantándole el rostro.

- Gracias…

Y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

_**Syaoran POV.**_

La agonía que rondaba los pasillos era muy intensa, muy diferente al aire meloso que siempre los recorría. Las flores ya se cerraban, y su olor desaparecía. La luna se iba, ocultándose de éste mal momento.

Conforme nos acercábamos al cuarto del gobernador, sakura tomaba más fuerte mi mano, estrujándola. Frente a la puerta, me miró, con esos bellos ojos verdes ahora hinchados. No podía verla así, una dama nunca debe llorar ni tener penas en su vida.

Aunque a los dos nos cueste creerlo, esta puede llegar a ser una de las penas más grandes de su vida.

La esposa del gobernador estaba tendida en cama con un tono de piel como el mío, extremadamente pálido. Con los labios y párpados color mármol. Su respiración era rápida y contraída. Era un estado muy malo.

Yuuki llegó un segundo después en que su hermana tomó la mano de Nadeshiko. La imitó y tomó la otra. La señora tenía unos ojos que veían hacia el vació. Su pupila estaba algo dilatada. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ella podía hablar. Su esposo quería llorar, lo sé muy bien, pero no lo hizo por sus hijas presentes.

Zero se ocultó detrás de las hojas del gran árbol que había frente a la ventana de la habitación.

- Yo…-susurró- no los voy a…abandonar. Sé que…los estaré cuidando. Y ustedes…también deben saberlo.

Miró a su hija mayor.

- Eres el primer milagro que me llegó al mundo…-le susurró mas bajo – cuida a todos…también sé…que serás una buena emperatriz algún día…-ahora vio a su hija menor – tú, fuiste una sorpresa…una muy linda…te adoro, igual que a Sakura…Yuuki, eres mi pequeño regalo de luz…-finalmente vio a su esposo. Él se acercó y la besó tiernamente en la boca que parecía sellarse ya – No olvides…que te amo demasiado, Fuijtaka. No podría haberte adorado más nunca…yo…te encargo a nuestras hijas…

- ¡NO MAMÁ! –gritó la menor.

Todos salieron, yo esperé en la puerta a Sakura para que el doctor pase. Vi como su madre la llamaba. Con mi agudo oído pude escuchar lo que sus labios pronunciaron por última vez frente a ella. Zero también se acercó un poco más para oírlo.

- Siempre te apoyaré…con tu pequeño secreto de esos seres de la noche.

Entonces nos alarmamos. Sakura se acercó a mí estupefacta. Su madre me miró débilmente y susurró.

- Cuida a mi hija…vampiro.

Ella…sabía nuestra convivencia aquí.

Luego de la revisión a la señora, el doctor finalmente salió y susurró en acta final.

- Ella, se ha ido.

* * *

_Agradeciendo a:_

**_Vmi5_**

**_Nachie_**

**_Ashaki_**

**_Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl _**

**_Rukia Alejandra_**

**_moonlight-Li_**

**_.MelodyHeart10._**

**_Blossy012_**

**_Lyons_**

_En serio gracias por sus reviews y espero que me sigan animando! ^^! Porque son mis examenes finales el lunes O.o y debo pasar el año!! Por eso actualicé hoy, porque sabía que no me daría tiempo después. Ya ven, pienso en ustedes :D Sigan haciéndome feliz!! Y wow...quién habrá matado a Nadeshiko??? ¡Apuestas por favor! X)!_

_Ahora si me tengo que ir a estudiar (pero no quiero!!!!!!!!!!) espero hayan disfrutado y mil gracias a las que me cometan desde el principio, también a las recientes =)_

_BeZoZ xOxO_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_***/*Za-firE-aniLu*/***_**

**_=)_**


	6. Duelo

"…_**Capítulo 5**__**…"**_

"_Cuida a mi hija, vampiro…"_

No sé pudo saber, que nosotros estábamos aquí. Y con sus últimos espasmos de vida, decidió confesarlo. Estoy confundido. No, en realidad estamos. Sakura, Zero y yo. Su madre ha muerto, de una manera muy extraña que aún no puedo comprender. El doctor dijo veneno era su causa pero, me era muy difícil de creerlo y aunque se supone que él debía despejar nuestras dudas. No hacía nada más que agrandarlas.

¿Y cómo podía hallar esto? ¿En medio del luto que le invade al pueblo? No lo sé. Debo seguir con todo mi papelito de forastero, sin otro a parte de Sakura que lo sepa. Zero está en nuestra habitación.

A pesar de esta gran pena, me asombra la fortaleza de la muchacha que está a mi lado. Esta aferrada a mí, pero no hay ni intención de gotas saladas y resbaladizas en sus rosas mejillas. Toma la tela de mi camisa de vez en cuando y la estruja fuertemente. Solloza sin lágrimas. Ha llorado tanto en el día anterior, que ahora se resigna a haberlo perdido todo, al menos a su madre.

No puedo describir la escena conmovedora cuando el féretro de Nadeshiko se asomó a nosotros. El gobernador tenía el corazón destrozado, igual que sus hijas ¿Quién no? Es un sentimiento que te consume el alma y sientes que toda la felicidad vivida junto a esa persona se fue al infierno. Porque era pura alegría y amor, amor de madre verdadero. Yuuki es la más afectada, al no querer separarse del cuerpo de su madre, unos guardias tuvieron que separarla, haciéndola chillar y llorar desconsoladamente. Se tira a los brazos de su hermana y yo me separo de ellas para dejar que su padre las acune en sus brazos. Fujitaka es un hombre admirable, ama a sus hijas demasiado y también lo hizo a su esposa.

El pueblo solloza y cae en llanto, la muerte de una persona tan compasiva, tan buena persona y madre. Aún no pueden creer que el destino sea capaz de quitarles la vida a las más bellas personas y dejar que las peores pudran este mundo.

"_Tú serás uno de ellos, matarás a Fujitaka…"_

Mi maldita conciencia me sigue atormentando, pero no. Todo esto fue planeado, matar a su padre. Este sentimiento…no es amor, puede ser que simplemente mi corazón se esté equivocando o bien no sé eso tampoco. Estoy demasiado confundido. Muchas cosas han pasado hasta ahora. No puedo dejar que esto divida a mi clan y me convierta en traidor. Sería demasiado.

Y no sé cómo haré para que me entienda ella luego, pero yo tengo que matar también a su padre.

_**Zero POV.**_

El entierro había sido largo y penoso. El pueblo entero estaba en duelo. Era increíble como la muerte de una persona a la que no hablaban y a la que ella misma seguro hablaba a ellos en una manera en general les afectara tanto. Nadeshiko parecía haber sido una hermosa mujer, hablando en sentido de su espíritu pero, esto nos había servido de mucho. Habíamos ablandado al pueblo y permanecería así por un buen tiempo. Con el líder herido, no habría mayor problema luego.

Pero por ahora, quería ver a esa pequeña muchacha que me estaba haciendo falta.

Durante la tarde, convencí a Syaoran para que me dejara verla lo cual él obviamente no me lo permitió pero en esos precisos segundos, fue cuando Yuuki apareció, con la mirada ida y triste. Era una expresión que a cualquiera le afectaría, permitió que ella se quedara mientras él iba a ver a Sakura pero me vio con una clara expresión de _"Si sales de este cuarto, será tu fin"_

Su vestido, cambió de delicados tonos pasteles a un oscuro negro. Parecía esas mujeres viudas o extrañas que se pasean en las calles. Me acerqué a ella en cuanto se sentó en mi ventana, la rodeé con mis brazos e intenté sosegarla de ese dolor. Un sentimiento de pena demasiado grande, el perder a una madre, lo sé, es algo lacerante, que te oprime el corazón y parece como si estrujaras una naranja, sacando todo el néctar de la felicidad vivida con esa persona.

- La vida se lleva una felicidad entera…-sollozó.

- No debes llorar, no le gustaría a ella.

- ¡Ella era todo! ¡Me crió y me amó como nadie hasta ahora! Nunca sentí una calidez tan grande junto a una persona…

Sus palabras me hicieron vacilar su afecto a mí como yo creía y también si yo entonces debía corresponder lo que tanto ansiaba.

- …hasta ahora.

La miré desconcertado. Ella tomó mi rostro suavemente. Aún con algo de temor.

- Aún no creo que seas real –susurró - …tan hermoso y ahora descubrí, con el mismo sentimiento de reconforte como lo haría ella.

- Créeme que los sé…- le dije, suspirando – yo también la perdí hace mucho…

- Yo pensé que no po…

- ¿Ser inmortales? –acallé sus palabras. Asintió confundida – No soy lo que fui.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

- ¿Tú no naciste…? – Dijo – alguien…

- Para que me comprendas, mi mamá murió junto a mi padre en una masacre por vampiros neófitos. Pero otro vampiro, noble, de otro aquelarre que me encontró moribundo, me convirtió.

Suspiré de nuevo y besando su coronilla me alejé de ella a contemplar la chimenea sin su llama característica. No quería que viera mi dolor ante los horrorosos recuerdos de la muerte.

- Y ese vampiro… ¿Es Syaoran? – su pregunta, con voz aún débil sonó más a afirmación.

Volteé asombrado.

- Ya me di cuenta.

- ¿Cómo…?

- No seas ridículo. La oí antes de que ella…- volvió a estallar en llanto. La volví a abrazar.

- No digas nada… tú madre fue alguien fuerte. No le gustaría verte así –repuse.

- Tú no la conociste.

- Pero todas las madres son igual de maravillosas.

Yuuki alzó su rostro y me sonrió levemente.

Tomé su mejilla y con la otra mano despejaba su rostro de las lágrimas que se le derramaban. Ella respiró profundamente y me miró directamente, yo también lo hice, buscando poder encontrar cómo calmar ese dolor, me acerqué para encontrarlo más rápido y ella también lo hizo. Sus labios carmines estaban entreabiertos por el llanto y respiración agitada y nunca antes me había fijado tanto en ellas.

Observé su boca con curiosidad y mientras tomaba sus cabellos perfumados, la delineaba en su contorno con mis dedos. Ella jadeó ante mi contacto frío, instintivamente alejé mi mano de ahí pero aún tenía curiosidad por saber la verdadera textura de esos carmines que brillaban a la luz del sol. Me acerqué más otra vez, y cuando sentía que nuestros alientos se encontraban, ella se alejó.

La miré avergonzado y ella apenada.

- Aún estoy muy triste, lo siento.

_**Syaoran POV.**_

Fui a la habitación de ella, el ambiente siempre meloso y reconfortante, como Sakura había dicho característico de su madre, se había ido por completo. Entre en silencio. Deslicé suavemente la puerta de madera y asomar mi rostro por su borde para encontrar a Sakura, con el retrato de su madre entre sus finas manos, mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus esmeraldas.

Caminé lentamente hacia donde estaba su cama y me aovillé frente a ella. Pareció no darse cuenta de mi presencia, tan ida por la pena…era una escena deprimente. Le di cuenta de mi presencia cuando limpié sus lágrimas con la yema de mis dedos e intenté acallar sus sollozos rodeándola con mi cuerpo y fue ahí donde ella se quebró. Con un llanto desconsolado se aferraba cada vez a mí más. Acaricié sus cabellos y con mi pañuelo limpié su rostro.

- No la conocí más de tres días, pero se ve que tu pueblo la quería mucho y que tú y tu familia la adoraban.

- Nosotros…la adorábamos a ella… - hipó.

- Cómo todo hijo lo haría…- susurré.

- Eres un gran amigo, Syaoran –musitó también, mirándome entonces – me apoyas mucho cuando mi padre no está.

Mi boca se abrió pero de ella no salía ni una palabra. No podía agradecerle, no era cierto. Bien podría pasar por el más sucio de los traidores, sin que ella sospeche siquiera que su padre era el que seguía y que su pena apenas comenzaba. Yo la amenazaba con quitarle todo: su último familiar, su hermana, su pueblo. Con todo eso ¿Cómo le respondería?

La abrazo más fuerte aún, tratando de quitarme con eso la culpa que siento y ella me corresponde volviendo en sus sollozos. No puedo razonar bien, ni tampoco soy digno de consolarla, mucho menos de llamarme su _amigo_. Soy el peor de los enemigos.

Con una disculpa le pido retirarme y ella confundida finalmente acepta. Debía salir de ahí, salir de donde la conciencia me inunda de malos augurios. Donde me siento como un sucio rufián y si yo apoyo Sakura, terminaré como un traidor.

¿Por cual bando irme? No puedo traicionar a mi clan, pero tampoco a ella, que ignora todo esto y que me odiará si se entera.

Justo en medio de mis cavilaciones, Fujitaka se cruzó en mi camino.

- Primero déjeme darle mi más sentido pésame, Señor Gobernador, y luego quisiera pedirle quedarme más tiempo. En mi pueblo ha surgido una disputa que prohíbe el ingreso de personas momentáneamente…

- No diga más – me interrumpió, su voz era firme pero su corazón seguía herido – Puede quedarse el tiempo que desee, ha ayudado mucho a mi hija mayor cuando no lo puedo hacer yo. Es muy importante ahora –y con esas palabras se fue al cuarto de Sakura.

Suspiré. Todo se estaba retorciendo.

- Vamos a ver al clan – le dije a Zero en la habitación. Deshizo el abrazo hacia Yuuki, le besó la coronilla y la dejó dormida en mi cama.

Salimos juntos y sigilosos al bosque - ¿No tenías un mejor lugar para dejarla dormida?

Él resopló.

Los pinos rodeaban nuestro aquelarre. Niños hermosos, de un color níveo y de ojos de diferentes gamas de colores jugaban, gráciles y veloces con sus hermanos y primos. Sus madres, de una belleza descomunal, los observaban tiernamente y los padres traían a la mesa los animales cazados. Pero ninguno era la persona que buscaba.

Zero fue a buscar a sus compañeros y yo me adentré a la espesura de unos arbustos donde me pareció escuchar un sollozo, uno muy bajo, pero era de alguien.

Busqué con mis ojos su procedencia y cuando la encontré en el suelo, con su cabeza entre sus rodillas y sus brazos enrollados en éstos. Me agaché y antes de que ella –pues tenía el cabello muy largo- se diera cuenta, en un movimiento rápido le alcé el brazo y pude verle claramente el rostro. Junté mis cejas y lego abrí enormemente mis ojos al ver los de Meiling hinchados.

Rápidamente la abracé, se veía muy mal.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté acunándola.

- Es cómo…- pudo decir, en medio de su llanto silencioso – si me hubiera hecho un enorme agujero en el pecho y… no sé cómo describirlo. Pero no sé por qué, me duele el corazón y no tengo la más mínima idea de… esta pena…

- ¿Cómo no puedes saber por qué lloras? –dije confundido. Me miró enfadada y se deshizo de mi abrazo.

- ¡Ya te dije que no sé! – Exclamó, con las lágrimas en el rostro - ¡Y si no me entiendes, mejor déjame sola!

En segundos ella desapareció, suspiré pesadamente masajeándome la sien. Estaba mal…

Volví a donde se encontraba el resto. Ahí me vieron los neófitos ex-soldados que había _"muerto". _Los conduje hacia el bosque frente a la casona y les ordené no venir hasta aquí solos, pues la guardia era fuerte. Con respeto aceptaron pero antes de irse y luego que Zero vaya a la habitación, ellos me dijeron.

- La señorita Meiling pudo llevar bien su plan –dijo el castaño, contemplando la gente llorando frente a una tumba.

- ¿Qué dices? –pregunté.

- El pueblo está de luto, era justo lo que ella quería – le dio la razón el otro de piel más oscura.

- Pero no se dio cuenta de quién era la que tomó el veneno.

- Y ahora se siente culpable.

Con esa información, se esfumaron al ver mi rostro de ira.

Fui corriendo la habitación, cerré las puertas y ventanas. Yuuki se había ido y Zero me miró extrañado.

- ¡¡A que no adivinas quién la mato!! ¡¿QUIÉN CREES, EH?!

* * *

_TATARATÁN!! GRACIAS A...^^ :_

**_Vmi5_**

**_Nachie_**

**_Ashaki_**

**_Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl _**

**_Rukia Alejandra_**

**_moonlight-Li_**

**_.MelodyHeart10._**

**_Blossy012_**

**_Lyons_**

**_AudifaZ_**

**_Denisse-anime_**

_Me han apoyado mucho (apoyado: última palaba que más he usado mmmm...) Bien...¡Pasé todos mis exámenes! Ahora sólo falta mi boleta de notas waaaa habré bajado de puesto? O_o Espero que no..._

_Me entretení haciendo este capi, ahora la historia va tomando más forma ¿o no? Denme su opinión chicas =) Gracias de nuevo :D_

_BeZoZ xOxO_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_***/*Za-firE-aniLu***/*_**

**_=)_**


	7. Sorpresa

"…_**Capítulo 6**__**…"**_

_**Syaoran POV.**_

— ¡Joder! Es que no lo puedo creer –dije de nuevo cuando le conté todo a Zero.

— Para serte sincero no esperaba menos de ella –dijo él desinteresado. Le fulminé con la mirada.

— ¿Y si hace otra cosa parecida, eh? –le recriminé – Arruinaría todo.

— Piensa todos tus puntos –dijo Zero mirándome serio – Ella no es de las que se arrepienten.

— ¿Quieres decir que tuvo un motivo diferente para llorar?

— Claro. Piénsalo ¿Meiling? ¿Arrepentida de sus planes? No mezcles el agua con el aceite.

Tenía razón pero entonces qué la entristecería. ¿Estrés? No. ¿Impaciencia? Bueno, eso era muy probable. Ella siempre quiere que mate al gobernador de una buena vez, pero los planes deben llevarse bien, y si ella insistía, como nosotros la conocíamos muy bien era capaz de explotar y hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

Alguien golpeó la puerta entonces. Zero se fue de inmediato.

— Syaoran –dijo Sakura desde ahí – baja un momento, por favor.

Ella parecía más tranquila, por no decir taciturna. Sin embargo, al ver a su padre en la sala cambió de mirada. Fue una sorpresa encontrar a Eriol acompañado a una chica que tenía el mismo aire de Eriol: de miedo.

— Los he citado un momento –anunció Fujitaka – para que sepan que de ahora en adelante Eriol vivirá con nosotros en vela de los que viven aquí junto con su equipo y por ende, ha traído a su mejor cazadora _y_ esposa. Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji.

Genial, esto era genial.

— Gusto en conocerlos, me encargaré principalmente de las chicas –dijo sonriente. De repente su aura perturbadora se alejó y pareciera la mejor de las compañías. No lo creo, no podemos ganarle confianza.

— Bienvenida –le dijo Fujitaka amablemente.

— Sí…-susurré. Eriol me comenzó a observar. La oscuridad que daba su mirada hacia mí era escalofriante. Lo miré, y puse el mismo odio. Siento como si fuera corrientes eléctricas que se chocan entre sí. Definitivamente no lo caía bien.

— Bueno, dormirán cerca de las habitaciones más importantes, aparte de la mía, las cuales son las de Sakura y Yuuki y les doy el consentimiento de que pueden cargar sus armas en todo momento. Ahora pienso muy claro que es mejor prevenir que lamentar –finalizó el mayor de la sala (supuestamente).

Minuto de silencio.

— Bueno –dijo Sakura. Sonrió un poco – me gustaría montar a mi yegua un rato. Con su permiso – con paso rápido ella se fue al establo.

— Yo voy a practicar mi italiano – le siguió Yuuki – Seas bienvenida, Tomoyo-chan.

— Me gustaría hablar contigo, Li –me dijo Eriol acercándose – Tomoyo, puedes ir yendo a nuestra habitación.

— Claro –le respondió muy feliz. Le dio un beso fugaz y se fue.

— Al parecer deben estar solos. Me retiro y Eriol, de nuevo, gracias –dijo Fujitaka. El mencionado sonrió.

— ¿Cómo? –me dijo con odio. Lo miré sin entender — ¿Cómo, si ellos estaban muertos?

— ¿Ellos? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Los guardias! Aquellos que murieron en el primer ataque que se registró y los que murieron hace cuatro días.

Mierda. Se había dado cuenta.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— Lo sabes perfectamente. Tú y todo tu aquelarre ¿No? Sus compañeros los han visto rondando, extrañamente ¡Vivos!

— Debes calmarte Hiraguizawa. Estás hablando incoherencias –hablé con todo lo que podía hacer para que sonara creíble.

— No, eso lo haces tú. Incoherencia es decir que no conoces a _TÚ_ clan –apreté mis labios un poco sobre mis dientes, pero no demasiado, no podía retener mi odio pero él no debía darse cuenta.

— Piensa lo que dices dos veces antes ¿No crees? –le contesté altanero. Él se enfureció y me tomó del cuello, casi asfixiándome y contra la pared.

— ¡Tú no estabas aquí justamente esos días! ¿Y sabes qué? Te he oído varias veces hablando en tu habitación. Quisiera conocerte más para afirmar que estabas con alguien y no que estás loco.

— ¿Eh? Parece que alguien se ha salido de sus casillas –le dije sonriente. Él finalmente me soltó pero no apartaba su vista.

— Puede que seas un vampiro inteligente, pero no te saldrás con la tuya –masculló.

— ¿Vampiro? ¿Yo? –Empecé a reír- Hiraguizawa, ahora tú eres el loco –me empecé a alejar al prado continuo. Él me seguía mirando – No puedo seguir con esto.

— ¿En serio? –Insistió sonriente- No cenas nunca. En las noches, mientras hacía el turno, no estabas en tu habitación pero no quise alarmar así que me lo pensé yo mismo. He sentido algunas presencias extrañas que iban a tu habitación justamente las extrañas veces que estás ahí ¿Coincidencia?

Volteé a verlo — Tú tampoco sabes si yo estoy en otro lugar. Tal vez en la cocina, tomando algo de agua o las veces que no puedo dormir y voy a la sala a ver la chimenea central.

— Tales opciones nunca han pasado. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, no duermes.

— ¿Cómo una persona no puede dormir? ¿No crees que si fuera así estaría cansado e irritable? – estaba en el marco de la puerta.

— Tengo años de experiencia –me advirtió de lejos – Sólo necesito pruebas concisas que lo eres para poder matarte.

— Tiemblo de miedo –me burlé – Por favor, malgastas tu tiempo. Háblame cuando estés en ti –y finalmente salí. Sentí como si me hubieran sacado un saco de piedras de encima.

Suspiré.

Al menos el prado me daba algo de tranquilidad. Vi a Sakura que se había cambiado de ropa por la adecuada para cabalgar. Esos grades vestidos debían ser pesados así que ahora está mas libre. Le quedé viendo su cabello volando con el viento en su contra, sus ojos fijados en el camino que tenía para cabalgar y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. Estaba hermosa y en definitiva algo más feliz. Poder desconectarse del mundo debe ser bueno.

Su yegua era fuerte y veloz y galopaba con mucha gracia. En este prado los caballos de la familia podían vivir bien, en un establo sobre el prado mismo y con la brisa que corría aquí, debía sentirse maravilloso.

Entonces la yegua, en uno de sus saltos vio a una araña frente a ella y se levantó en sus dos patas, aterrorizada. Sakura cayó en el acto y como pudo se alejó de ella para Lugo quejarse de su brazo. Antes de que yo pudiera llegar vi a alguien que se acercaba, y no era humano.

Salió de los arbustos inmediatamente cuando sintió el aroma a sangre fresca que yo también sentía y la fuente era ella. Podía ver claro en sus ojos que era un neófito. No puede ser ¿Uno de los guardias?

— No la toques –le advertí, poniéndome delante de Sakura, en posición de ataque y mostrando mis colmillos. Él se me abalanzó encima y caímos a la hierba. Me quiso romper el cuello pero yo fui más rápido y le enterré una estaca de madera que había encontrado en el pasto en el corazón. Y cuando quedó estático, el que partió un cuello fui yo. En segundos quedó desplomado.

Cuando volteé a ver a Sakura ella aún estaba asustada.

— ¿Estás bien? –pregunté ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

— S-Sí, sólo es un corte en el brazo –me dijo nerviosa. Corté un trozo de tela de mi ropa y la apreté en la herida.

— Así no sangrará más –dije. Ella sonrió.

— Gracias, por esto y por salvarme ¿Lo conocías? –eso ella me lo dijo tan inocentemente que me dio rabia el saber que casi muere por uno como yo y que ella sería tan vulnerable por toda su vida. Está expuesta al odio de Meiling hacia ella y su hermana también, ambas en peligro por ser humanas. Quisiera protegerla siempre pero, no puedo hacerlo.

— Eso ya no importa. Estás bien y él ya no está aquí –sabía que había matado a un compañero, pero él la iba a matar también – Porque lo que me importa eres tú…-susurré.

Bien, eso se me había escapado de los labios pero se sentía bien.

— Ya había esperado bastante para que dijeras eso –me sorprendió tanto eso que no me di cuenta cuando ella me besó. Es increíble, me tomó desprevenido.

Sus manos eran bastante ágiles y no pensé que ella sería la que exigiera más el beso, así que le correspondí y enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos mientras ella se colgaba de mi cuello y tiraba de mí. Su lengua se encontró con la mía y yo empezaba a enloquecer. Cuando me di cuenta que le estaba bajando la manga sabía que era suficiente.

— Bueno…guau…-le susurré agitado. Ella estaba sonrojada y muy, muy feliz.

— Sí…bueno…, estás encima de mí…-dijo totalmente avergonzada. No me di cuenta.

— Oh, lo siento –me paré de inmediato y la ayudé también. Al recordar el vampiro también recordé la conversación de la tarde. Suspiré.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves preocupado desde hace varios días…

— Bueno, no lo sé.

— Por cierto…si tu eres un…-ella sabía que pronunciar esa palabra aquí era peligroso – eso, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo aquí? –esa pregunta me dejó helado.

— Yo, bueno, yo…no lo sé bien –admití. Ella sonrió cálidamente y tomó mi mano que aunque estaba fría, no lo sintió en su brazo herido.

— Estoy segura que lo sabes, sólo da tu mejor esfuerzo –Sakura no sabe cuánto me hieren esas palabras.

— Si…-ella me miró expectante. Suspiré y le acaricié la mejilla – trataré de hacer lo mejor.

— ¡¡Ohhh!! ¡¡Qué linda escena!! ¡¡Qué lindos son!! –esa aguda voz era desconocida. Al voltear me topé con la esposa de Hiraguizawa. Daidouji tenía su encanto cuando no estaba en su faceta de cazadora. Irradiaba una felicidad…perturbadora. Más si le agregas tratar de parecer una chica perfecta. Con cabello negro largo y ondeado y una piel tan blanca como la de Sakura.

La miré extrañado _Ehhh…_

— Tomoyo-chan – la saludó Sakura alegre. La otra se acercó y le tomó las manos.

— Sakura ¡En verdad eres bonita! –la elogió. Era algo extraño y se notó en mi mirada.

— ¿Qué me ves así? No pareces el chico de hace cinco minutos. Por cierto ¿Cómo besa, Sakura? –esa mujer comenzaba a ser algo molesta.

— ¡Tomoyo-chan! Esto…yo…

— Bien, espero la respuesta –le dije sonriente. Ella se sonrojó.

— ¡Tomoyo! –la llamó entonces Eriol, que luego de verme con odio, se acercó.

— Ay Eriol, estaba hablando con ellos –le resondró su esposa.

— Necesito que cubras el perímetro conmigo. Ya va anochecer –él se lo dijo con tanto odio hacia mí que ya hasta daba miedo.

— ¡Qué oportuno eres, amor! –se enfadó Daidouji – Bueno, a los dos, nos vemos mañana.

Ambos se fueron y cuando estuvieron en el muro, con una agilidad como la mía lo treparon y fueron corriendo a gran velocidad. Era increíble para un humano. Eran peligrosos en verdad.

— Vayamos adentro, no es bueno estar aquí en la noche –recomendé mientras miraba su brazo. Ella asintió.

Pero el día no acabaría sin otra sorpresa y una muy grande, demasiado, gigante, no hay palabras para describir el estado de shock que me invadió.

Porque no era bueno ver a tu camarada, el segundo al mando de todo, sentado junto a la hermana de mí… ¿novia? Con una extraña mirada sobre ella, luego él nos vio con decisión en sus ojos y sin temor y que Yuuki, al voltear, tenga la piel blanca como los rayos de la luna y con los ojos del color del infierno. No es posible. No ¡¡¡NO!!!

— La…convertiste –dije estupefacto.

— Tú…mordiste… a mi hermana…

* * *

**_¡¡¡PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA!!!_**

_Bueno, de uevo perdón,perdón,perdón,perdón pero es que estaba ocupada con mis vacaciones útiles ¬¬* debía entrenar U.u y la próxima clase de baile es con pareja O_u y bueno estoy nerviosa porque es marinera y bueno como explico...es una danza de mi país donde las caras (por consiguiente los labios) están muy cerca y...etto...¡Ejem! dejemos eso de lado son mis problemas ñ_ñ_

_Pero bueno espero hayan tenido felices fiestas!! y que esten disfrutando de sus vacaciones también (los k tengan) ^^ valeee ¿Qué opinan de este capi? Háganmelo saber en los reviews que me mande ne? ;) ah, y otra cosa, acabo de terminar dos series que en definitiva recomiendo (si es k no las han visto) : Special A y Itazura na Kiss en verdad son muy buenas ;) ahora sí como siempre agradeciendo a las que me siguen desde tiempo y a las nuevas: **¡¡Bienvenidas sean!!**_ _las cuales nombraré ahora ^^. Ejem =D gracias a:_

**_Vmi5  
_****_Nachie  
_****_Ashaki  
_****_ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs (antigua Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl si no me equivoco ¿no? no quiero problemas ._.)  
_****_Rukia Alejandra  
_****_moonlight-Li  
_****_.MelodyHeart10.  
_****_Blossy012  
_****_Lyons  
_****_AudifaZ  
_****_Denisse-anime  
Leoni Tao91_****_  
_**


	8. Nueva

"…_**Capítulo 7**__**…"**_

_**Syaoran POV**__**.**_

- ¡Hey! ¡Reacciona! – Sakura me comenzó a sacudir. De alguna manera, había alucinado algo en verdad catastrófico.

- Sí…lo siento.

- ¿Estás bien? Tal vez _eso_ te hizo algo de daño.

- Pues sí, supongo que me golpeé la cabeza pero –tomé a Sakura e hice que me acompañara a mi cuarto. Encontramos a Zero, de lo más feliz con un ron. Suspiré aliviado, había confirmado que aquí no pasó nada.

- ¿Y ahora que te dio? –dejó su copa a un lado para mirarme extrañado.

- No, nada.

- ¿En serio estás bien? –insistió la castaña. Asentí y ella me sonrió, se puso de puntillas y me do un beso antes de irse. Zero me miró divertido y confuso.

- Qué raro. Tú mismo me aseguraste que no te involucrarías de esa forma antes de aceptar mi propuesta y me exigiste que yo también lo haga. Ahora me vienes con una mujer que resulta ser la hija del que está en nuestros planes.

- Yo no reclamaría si fuera tú, el que se involucró primero con su hija también _por cierto._

- Pero yo no la besé –Zero firmó mi condena mirándome acosador. Por un momento lo miré igual pero me resigné y fui a la ventana.

- Estabas ahí…

- Sí. Y también vi a la nueva invitada ¿Cazadora, eh? A esto se le está saliendo el chiste, Syaoran.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –contesté algo exasperado. Llevé mi mano al puente de mi nariz y suspiré – Aún así haremos esto, y yo podré llevarme a Sakura conmigo de alguna forma.

Zero me miró escéptico.

- Te enamoraste, genial.

- Mira ahí –señalé el prado, una castaña ojos vino jugaba con un caballo y su hermana cortaba algunas manzanas – Son felices. Y nosotros se lo vamos a quitar.

- Espera ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? –al amatista se le desencajó la quijada y literalmente, quería matarme.

- No –repuse firme – Y si ella no te importa como dices, déjame ir y matarla. Será algo fácil –le reté. Debía ver cuan interesado se ha vuelto.

- No serías capaz pero si lo hicieras, te juro por mi madre muerta, que mato a Sakura –dijo algo furioso. Sonreí, entonces estábamos iguales - ¿Qué?

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Zero.

- ¡Señor Li! –una voz llamó. Zero desapareció inmediatamente pues ambos, reconocíamos esa voz claramente ahora. Daidouji entró a la habitación con gracia…y con un enorme crucifijo colgando de ella. Me sentí un poco incómodo…

- Hola señorita –le dije en una reverencia, ella extendió su mano en respuesta – Oh, no por favor…no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de saludos…-no podía dejar que ella me toque.

- Yo, sólo vine a hablar con usted sobre su estadía, si no está ocupado.

- Seguro, siéntese… -le dije algo incómodo. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Usted no va ya aquí como un mes? ¿A qué se debe el no ir a su pueblo?

- Problemas con la comunicación, y algunos problemas legales allá que no permita que vaya aún…

- Ya veo y si me permite ¿Cómo es su pueblo natal? –que entrometida, y qué inteligente, me está interrogando.

- Pues normal, señorita. Hay algunas casas y una bonita plaza, está rodeado de un bosque…- no era difícil contar un cuento.

- ¿Tiene iglesia? ¿Asiste a misa? ¿Es católico? –tragué pesado y fingí una mueca de ofensa.

- Discúlpeme pero ¿Acaso el gobernador quiere que me vaya?

El semblante de la chica pasó de dulce e interesado a uno un poco malévolo. Amplió su sonrisa y se acercó a mí peligrosamente. Me alejé instintivamente, acercándome a la chimenea.

Mientras sonreía, alzó una ceja y me tocó el rostro.

- Pues vaya, usted está helado, _señor_ –susurró.

- Una enfermedad –mentí con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿En serio? –la azabache me puso la cruz en mi mejilla haciéndome quejarme débilmente cuando eso en verdad me ardía a miles - ¿Y eso qué? ¿Le molesta las astillas, _señor_?

- Muy bien, Tomoyo. Lo has acorralado – sorprendentemente Eriol apareció ahí, en ese momento y cuando digo sorprendente es porque traía de la mano a un pequeño, igual a sus padres y con una mirada curiosa. – Y lo has hecho muy rápido.

¡Un niño normal estaría totalmente espantado!

- ¡Sí! ¡Mami, mami es la mejor! –celebraba el pequeño. Eriol se me acercó también y con una cuchilla, lo puso cerca, demasiado de mi corazón y ya casi parecía que su filo se adentraría en mis entrañas. El niño miraba emocionado.

- Observa bien, hijo. Lo harás algún día –y lo peor era, que no podía moverme pues la cuchilla se me clavaría o la cruz me quemaría toda la cara.

De pronto un chillido muy estruendoso. Todos nosotros volteamos a la ventana y era Zero, supongo a mi rescate, tenía a Yuuki en brazos y había puesto su mejor cara de sádico que tenía, fue entonces que la pareja se fue junto a su hijo en la ayuda de las hermanas, pero Zero ya se había ido.

Sentí entonces que tenía una deuda enorme con mi camarada por salvarme la…existencia.

_**Zero POV.**_

En serio que si no le salvaba el pellejo a ése todo lo planeado se iba al infierno y eso me incluía a mí pues si no me mataban ahí el clan lo haría en venganza por no haber defendido al _lindo_ de mi amo.

- ¿Dónde me llevas? –Yuuki me susurró asustada. La había prácticamente raptado y creo que se estaba asustando…bueno, estaba asustada. La bajé y le acaricié la mejilla.

- Tengo que ayudar a Syaoran –le dije suavemente – te tengo que hacer que pongas una cara de sorprendida y el susto lo puedes fingir ¿no?

Me miró confundida - ¿Y cómo? ¿Por qué lo ayudas?

Coloqué mis manos entre su cabello marrón y me acerqué. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de que ella me permitiera juntar nuestros labios y moverlos suavemente. Ella no se resistió y me recibió en un abrazo bajé mis labios a su cuello y aspiré su aroma.

Delicioso.

Justo antes de que ella me pidiera más en sus suspiros me separé de ella. Desde los árboles vi que funcionó bien pues quedó totalmente desconcertada y me dirigí inmediatamente a la casona de nuevo.

Al llegar me quedé paralizado. Todo, todo estaba siendo atacado por nuestro clan, todo el pueblo. Syaoran estaba en el techo y cuando me vio se lanzó a mi árbol, totalmente espantado.

- ¿TÚ DISTE LA ORDEN? –dijo exasperado.

- ¡¡Claro que no!! –le contesté. Entonces vi a Sakura, estaba casi arrastrándose seguida de varios vampiros y mal herida, desangrándose mucho pues se le veía desde la distancia - ¡¡Mira!! ¡¡Si te importa ella es ahora o nunca!! –le señalé donde estaba ella antes de que matara a todos los que la acechaban. Fui donde él y me dio mucha lástima la escena.

Ella estaba con la mirada cristalina y con heridas en todo el cuerpo pero principalmente rasguños enormes en el cuello y los brazos. Vi como también Syaoran la veía totalmente destruido…

_**Syaoran POV.**_

No podía creer que estaba pasando esto. Me invadía una sensación de tristeza y agonía el ver a Sakura a punto de morir. Ni siquiera se me apetecía su sangre ahora que estaba desangrándose ¡Malditos sean los que le han hecho esto!

- ¡Sakura, despierta! ¡Es muy peligroso ahora estar así! – la sacudí y sacudí pero ella seguía sumisa en su sueño.

- ¡Se ha desmayado! Si quieres que viva hay que sacarla de aquí –me advirtió Zero, un bando de vampiros neófitos se puso frente a nosotros – Hablo en serio.

Me fui con ella y junto a Zero. Espero que haya alguna forma de salvarla.

- Conviértela –me musitó.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Y qué pasará después? ¿Qué con el plan? ¿Eh?

- ¡¡Ya no interesa el plan!! ¡¡Se han revelado!! –dijo exasperado. Me lo pensé.

Si la convertía no moriría, claro, pero entonces deberíamos ver qué hacer con su hermana y que su padre la buscaría y tal vez Sakura no quiera ser vampiro o no dejar a su familia. Además, Meiling haría un escándalo y trataría de matarla, también sería una molestia esa familia de cazadores: Hiraguizawa, Daidouji y su hijo.

Estoy seguro que ellos nos buscarían y nos matarían en frente de su hijo. Una muerte despreciable. Sin embargo…ese niño es su punto débil…

- Syao…ran, por…favor, hazle…, caso – imploró Sakura con su mirada apagada.

- ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Tu pueblo? ¡Nos matarán! Y seguro a ti también si te ven convertida…

- No quiero morir…no…y dejarlos solos…no quiero…como mamá-decía con voz ahogada.

- Está a punto –me advirtió el cabello-platino – Si la quieres, sálvala.

Tragué en seco.

- Sakura yo no sé…-levantó con poca fuerza su brazo a mi cara y me la acarició.

- Mamá decía…que no duele…

¡¿Qué?!

- Que no dolía qué –estaba algo asustado, esa frase tenía doble sentido.

- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí tirados? – nos interrumpió Meiling quien al ver a Sakura con nosotros pasó a tener expresión de muy, muy enfadada - ¡¿Ella que hace aquí?!

- Está por morir –le explicó Zero tratando de calmarla – La atacaron y está quedándose sin sangre –la vampiro sonrió.

- Entonces permítanme darle una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

- ¡No! –le ordené. Ella quería lanzarse encima mío.

- ¿Por? Todo resultará más fácil.

- Porque todo ha cambiado –susurré - ¿Y tú porque la odias tanto? Nunca has pasado de la indiferencia cuando hemos estado en otros lugares.

- No importa.

- Claro que sí –apoyó Zero – Tú no eres así Meiling, tú no tienes ese odio siempre.

- ¡No te lo diré! –explotó.

- ¡Allí hay una humana más! ¡Amo! ¡Nos ha traído sangre fresca! –uno de los soldados apareció con tres vampiros más atrás e intentaron arrebatarme a Sakura mas con la ayuda de Zero pudimos también llevarnos a Meiling lejos de ahí.

Cuando nos alejamos del lugar donde todos de una manera _misteriosa_ se habían revelado, retuvimos a Meiling con nosotros. Pero volví a mirar a Sakura, seguía respirando, pero no le quedaba mucho. Debía arreglar todo esto ahora.

- Meiling – la llamé seriamente, ella me volteó con la mirada triste – Si no nos lo dices, no hay vuelta atrás. No permitimos que se escondan cosas en nuestra familia.

De repente ella se tapó sus oídos y comenzó a chillar "¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No, por favor, no!!" y se salía de control. Le dejé a Zero a Sakura y tomé de los hombros a Meiling para mirarla y la abracé como un hermano tratando de calmarla, ella también lo hizo.

- Por favor, Meiling.

En ese momento Sakura comenzó como a convulsionar.

- ¡Ya no le queda oxígeno! –me alarmó Zero dándome a la esmeralda. Meiling me miró con algo de indecisión, respiró hondo y dijo:

- Si quieres saber en verdad, sálvala –susurró con poca voluntad.

Sakura tenía la mirada blanca y se apagaba delante de mis ojos. Sus extremidades quedaron inertes y ya estaba pálida como nosotros.

- Por favor, por favor Syaoran…te lo ruego ¡Por favor!- me suplicó la castaña antes de caer sus párpados. Yo no quería quitarle su vida por delante pero ella me era muy importante y mis sentimientos se han vuelto más fuertes ahora que sé que ella no viviría para siempre.

Miré a Zero y a Meiling, quienes decían que lo haga con la mirada.

- Sí, Sakura –decidí. Acerqué mi boca a su cuello sin pulso y clavé mis colmillos tan hondo como pude e inserté mi veneno en su yugular al mismo tiempo que succionaba su sangre. El veneno hizo efecto y como dijo no hizo mueca de dolor al despertar, sólo encorvó su espalda hacia arriba y gimió.

Al volverla a ver, sus párpados comenzaban a abrirse. Su calidez se había ido, la sentía helada bajo mi piel y ya no tenía sonrojo tampoco. Sonrió un poco para dejar a sus colmillos estirarse. Ya sólo estaba esperando ver sus ojos rojos de neófita como en toda transformación más volví a ver las esmeraldas claramente que me veían de nuevo con alegría.

Luego miró a Meiling y se puso aterrorizada pero se enfocó más en ella y puso una expresión melancólica.

- Hermana… -susurró dejándonos a Zero y a mí atónitos pero Meiling estaba viéndola resentida.

* * *

_Okey sí, me van a matar por tardarme tanto pero entiendan, tuve que hacer presentaciones por aquí y allá, mis exámenes de la academia de inglés y hacer de niñera de mis sobrinos por veinte soles (moneda de mi país) la hora ;D_

_Ya bueno..._

_Espero que les haya gustado en verdad, sé que muchas pensaron que Yuuki iba a ser vampira pero ven, lo que te hace el estrés ¿NO? xD ahora sí, díganme su opinión si les gustó o no o lancénme tomatazos si quieren, pues algunas creo que no les gustaban como iba el rumbo de la historia (Yuuki primera como vampira?!) lamento si las asusté...  
Ahora sí los debidos agradecimientos a mi superquerí (también a los hombres (si es que hay jeje) y los que sólo sabían que había una historia más de una fan más de SCC y los vampiros xDD):_

**_Vmi5 (sí! y mucho de macho también!! xDD a mi tambien me encanta SCC y VK así que me esfuerzo para que la historia quede bien :) pero vez, hasta el más malo lo puede ablandar nosotras ¡Las chicas super poderosas! en fin gracias por tu review ^^)  
_****_Nachie  
_****_Ashaki (gracias! lo hare ^^! tu también sigue así :D!)  
_****_ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs (eh sí, la convirtió ¡En sueños! xD gracias por tu firma :D)  
_****_Rukia Alejandra  
_****_moonlight-Li (ey!! te agradezco mucho que te gusten mis historias y siempre me comentes! y no te preocupes por la tardanza que yo igual demoro Gracias por comentarme)  
_****_.MelodyHeart10.  
_****_Blossy012  
_****_Lyons (jeje yo también me pngo así cuando algo me encanta jeje nos comprendemos! =) gracias por darme tu opinión )  
_****_AudifaZ  
_****_Denisse-anime  
Leoni Tao91  
LMUndine (déjame decirte que fuiste una buena crítica (¿?) buno tú entiendes :D, y me recordaste que no me pase con ZY pero como ves,no planeaba poner de principal a ellos aunque me encantan ^^ Espero que estemos en paz y gracias por tu review de todas formas)_****_  
_**

_Bueno...uff jeje gracias a todas!!!!!!!!!!  
BeZoZ xOO  
BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

*****/*Za-firE-aniLu*/*****

**=)**


	9. Sakura

"…_**Capítulo 8**__**…"**_

_**Syaoran POV**__**.**_

Sakura veía aterrorizada su nuevo mundo, los aromas, vistas y oído más agudos. Además, su sonrojo particular de sus mejillas que me encantaba, se había ido y ahora miraba aún así, embelesado, su nuevo color perlado.

Y sus esmeraldas en sus ojos…un momento… ¡¿Qué?!

- Meiling, hermana, yo… -susurraba ya en sí, recuperada y acercándosele lentamente. En ese momento la pelinegra se encorvó hacia delante y le rugió.

Sakura en un acto reflejo retrocedió y se le erizó la piel. Meiling se le abalanzó y ella lo esquivó como si, literalmente, desapareciera en el aire y la volviéramos a ver junto a Zero en menos de un segundo.

Zero estaba anonadado. La esmeralda lo miraba, y le sonrió, de repente hubo en el ambiente una especie de pálpito. Quedé estupefacto cuando la vi acercarse a Zero, este no se movió para nada, cosa rara en él; y dejó que ella tomara su mentón y lo acercara a ella.

Sonreía algo ¿Malvada?

- Es raro ¿No? – Decía, en un tono con el que nunca había hablado – Hace bastante que estabas unido a mi madre. Pero ahora ese vínculo ha pasado a mí y créeme, que, a pesar de no ser ella, lo aprovecharé bien.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dije, aún sin procesar completamente su nueva personalidad.

- Syaoran –habló Meiling, ya más calmada. Estaba muy confundido por esa situación, sin mencionar que no mejoraba el que Sakura me mire con altanería y una sonrisa igual mientras aún tenía retenido a Zero, que no movía ni un maldito músculo - ¿Sabes? Sakura no es la dulce e inocente niñita que tu creíste conocer.

- Pero, es imposible que tú seas…-mascullaba el amatista – y que ella haya matado a mi madre y a mi padre…

- No, pero, si no lo eres…entonces ¿Quién eres en verdad? – juro que no estaba en mi sano juicio. Qué tal ¿Confesiones en medio de una guerra?

- Oh, querido –comenzó- era híbrida –palidecí – pero me diste un empujón que te agradezco mucho…Syaoran, soy, ya trasformada, oficialmente, la líder de tu clan enemigo y Zero, es mi nuevo esclavo.

- ¡No! –Zero la empujó- ¡No pienso obedecer a tus órdenes! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Me caías muy bien humana!

- ¿Yo? ¿O mi hermana? – eso lo dejó paralizado. Estoy seguro que la maldecía con la mirada – No perdamos el tiempo, ven aquí, querido.

- ¿Qué no entiendes lo que es no? –le reclamé. Ésta no es la Sakura que comencé a querer. La esmeralda nos miró a Meiling y a mí, desapareció y nos empujó hasta hacernos chocar con los árboles y se alejó riendo.

- Aclaremos esto, tú me obedeces – estiró su dedo y como si fuera una marioneta lo atrajo a ella – Y ahora, la muestra de tu lealtad.

Meiling me tuvo que retener ante la escena que no pasaba ni por mis pensamientos más locos.

La castaña, la que quería tanto, puso su boca en el cuello del amatista y luego, veía como caían gotas de sangre por su piel tanto de ella como de él. Él no reaccionaba, parecía controlado por un momento, la tomó y alejó bruscamente. Sakura, mi Sakura, tenía en su boca la sangre de otro.

- Mi fiel vasallo – susurró. Parecía como si Zero la fuera a reverenciar, pero a la vez era como si peleara con su propio cuerpo y no pudo más, en contra de su voluntad, colocó una rodilla en el suelo y doblaba su brazo frente al pecho – Ahora eres todo mío.

Me miró.

- Sakura, ¿En qué te has transformado? – susurré. Meiling a mi lado la miraba con el mismo odio de siempre y con la cabeza en alto.

- En alguien mejor a la tonta de antes –ahora estaba frene a mí, miré a Zero que se apoyaba en el suelo con sus brazos. Tenía la cara demacrada, su orgullo por el suelo. Sentí pena, ya que, aunque fuera la sangre Kinomoto la que corra por sus venas, yo lo había terminado de transformar, y en parte, era también mi camarada pero por desgracia, la primera sangre es la que cuenta.

Y ahora pienso que es lógico que Sakura no tenga ojos de neófita porque, ella es aristócrata, la única clase que puede hacer esclavos de ellos a cualquier vampiro. Mi Sakura, la que empecé a querer…

- Ya tampoco te creo el ser un forastero, te conozco claramente, mi madre me habló muy bien de ustedes, Li.

- Sakura, no eras ninguna tonta. Te apreciaba, hasta creo que te comenzaba a amar.

- Ahórrate el poemita luego –me calló. Se acercó más, a pesar de la situación, Sakura aún era Sakura por físico y aún así me gustaba la posición en que se había puesto – Yo también…te deseo –susurró tan bajo en mi oído que se que nadie lo oyó – pero, ya no me tendrás tan fácil, y también ahora, tu querido camarada, es mío.

Volteó.

- Meiling, ahora en mí, ¿Qué tal la vida de exiliada? –sonrió. La pelinegra se llenó de coraje y huyó – Ja, siempre una renegada.

Miré el camino por donde la chica se fue, y luego a la otra. Puse una cara de dolor, quise ir hasta Zero pero ella al poder aparecer y desaparecer ganó y me volvió a empujar.

- La primera sangre cuenta ¿No? No olvides lo que te dije –sonrió de esa forma extraña en ella de nuevo y se fue. Zero, de nuevo en contra de su voluntad, la siguió. Me sentí muy bajo en ese momento.

Fui tras Meiling, a quien encontré debajo de la rama de un frondoso árbol. Ella levantó la vista y no quería darme la mirada. La acurruqué y entre los dos tratábamos de darnos apoyo.

- Meiling, ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?

No contestó.

- Sé que tú lo sabes.

Igual.

- ¡Te dijo hermana!

- ¡No me lo recuerdes! –Exclamó – no me gusta recordarlo.

Comencé a acariciarle el cabello – No Meiling, es necesario. Tenemos que parar toda ésta locura.

Volteó - ¿Muy necesario? Me es difícil.

Sonreí levemente – Cree que, cuando todo esto termine, no significará nada.

Ella suspiró profundamente. Nos olvidamos que había una matanza a kilómetros y que Sakura se había vuelta loca y que Zero había sido prácticamente raptado. Era hora que se aclare todo eso porque no concuerda para mi lógica.

- Tendré que empezar por mí –rió un poco, pero tenía cara triste aún – Mi mamá era su misma mamá, pero yo soy hija de un no-aristócrata y ella fue con el gobernador. Me entristeció que ella dejara todo por irse con el otro y a mí al cuidado del clan, eso fue cuando tenía unos quince años de nacida, renunció a su naturaleza vampírica.

¿Cómo es eso posible?

- ¿Ah? ¿Y cómo…?

- Pensé que lo sabrías, siendo aristócrata tú también.

- ¿Quieres decir su…poder?

- Exacto, ella podía pasar sus poderes a cualquier persona, y lo hizo a mí, que era su única pequeña y así, segura de que estaría bien, se fue, siendo nombrada como una traidora por olvidar su propia raza. Mas dicen que aun así, se conserva aunque sea un poco de vampiro en los aristócratas, porque lo tienen de hace siglos. Por desgracia yo no tengo ningún poder.

- Eso no es importante. Yo no me siento la gran cosa por tener uno.

Frunció el ceño – Lo que me enfurece más es que Sakura nació con un padre, madre, más tarde con una hermana, alcurnia y yo sabía que en algún momento se transformaría por ser concebida con nuestra madre aún vampira y tendría un poder, nobleza también aquí y sobre todo, una familia que la amaba siempre con ella…

- Tú siempre has tenido familia, y una que te quiere más aquí que allá –le dije abrazándola fuertemente – Meiling ¿Qué hay de Zero?

- No lo sé –gimoteó – mi madre nunca habló de él.

- Ya veo –le dije, ahora entendía mejor – anda, tenemos que salvar a nuestro camarada, salvar a Yuuki, además de evitar que el clan siga matando y hacer entrar en razón a Sakura.

- Eso será difícil –alcé una ceja – Su naturaleza de ahora es igual a la de sus ancestros. Dominante, orgullosa y muy fuerte. A menos que milagrosamente des en el clavo, tendrás que prácticamente lavarle el cerebro para entender.

- Perfecto. Me encantan los retos.

Corrimos hasta llegar al prado que conectaba al pueblo. Observamos bien pero nos quedamos confundidos al oír gritos desesperados de soldados.

- ¡¡EL GOBERNADOR!! ¡¡EL GOBERNADOR HA MUERTO!! –gritó una mujer, a la que después vimos que le chupaba toda la sangre nada más ni nada menos que…Zero.

Una risa se oyó y volteamos. Sakura pasaba, estaba cubierta de sangre por todos lados, sonreía, sus ojos eran de un escarlata hermoso. Sus garras estaban tan filosas que se notaba.

Me dejó un beso en la mejilla con esa sangre. Era extraño.

Zero fue tras de ella. Tenía cara de cómo si estuviera en su propio funeral.

- Yuuki…-susurraba demacrado. Otra vez el impulso de vasallo-amo lo empujó hacia la castaña. Que sonreía maléficamente.

- Syaoran… ¿Esa sangre no es…?

Olí el líquido espeso y en efecto me era familiar.

- Es del gobernador.

Miramos por última vez a Sakura. Nos guiñó el ojo y junto a Zero, desapareció.

* * *

_Lamento que sea algo corto pero en serio que la escuela me lava el cerebro y no me inspiro viendo a mi anciano profesor de matemáticas y al científico loco de física que nos dice:"¡A SIDO UN GUSTAVO VERLOS!"...bueno si me da risa xDD Okis sí. Me van a matar por la tardanza siii ya lo sé chicas!! abuu u.u y es por eso que ahora estoy detrás del doble despedido de Terminator porque es lo único que puedo pagar con mi inexistente pago de estudiante (por eso haré huelga!) y bueno, otra cosa, por favooorr no me vayan a matar por poner mala a Sakura pero así debía ser abu u.u ahora se k las fanáticas S&S m van a matar u.u  
__Terminator: Hablas demasiado ¿Sabes? -.-  
Calla, que para eso te pago ¬.¬*  
Terminator: Bueno, ya acaba que tengo mi cita con mi manicurista  
__Terminator: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso un hombre no puede ponerse bello?_  
_Después me preguntas por qué te despidieron._  
_Terminator: ¡Oh, cállate!_  
_Cállate tú ¬¬_

_Bueno ahora sí en serio jeje el principal motivo de demorar es completa y absolutamente el colegio y algún día haré huelga de hambre por eso por cierto ;)  
¡Clarines que espero que les haya gustado! ¡O al menos los haya dejado con ganas de onerme un review porque en serio los necesito abuuu T.T!  
Ahora son las 9:16 de la noche y escribo esto antes de que mis papás bajen y me saquen a patadas de la compu solo para pedirles que tengan compasión de mí y por favor comente u.u JURO que trataré de no demorar tanto la próxima.  
Y ahora sí, agradecimientos a mis super queridísimas chicas superpodersas :D :_

**_Vmi5  
_****_Nachie  
_****_Ashaki  
_****_ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs  
_****_Rukia Alejandra  
_****_moonlight-Li  
_****_.MelodyHeart10.  
_****_Blossy012  
_****_Lyons  
_****_AudifaZ  
_****_Denisse-anime  
Leoni Tao91  
LMUndine _**

_Bezoz xOxO (un montón chicas)  
BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

_*****/*Za-firE-aniLu*/*****_

**_=)_**


	10. ¡Rayos!

"…_**Capítulo 9**__**…"**_

_**Syaoran POV**__**.**_

No quería aceptar que Sakura se había convertido en _algo_ así y que esa nueva chica a la que yo no conocía se había llevado a mi camarada y a la chica que quería.

-¡No pienso dejar que huyas! –grité a todo pulmón y decidí seguirla. Las hojas del bosque me dificultaban mirarla pues tenía una velocidad inhumana, y más que la vampírica. Principalmente me guiaba del aroma de Zero, que era el más cercano.

-¡Syaoran, no! –me llamaba Meiling desde atrás y en uno de sus intentos, me tomó por el brazo y me hizo caer.

Estaba tan encolerizado con el nuevo carácter de la castaña que no me importó que era Meiling la que había hecho eso y por ente, tampoco me importó el tomarla del brazo cuando reaccioné de la caída y tirarla lejos.

Ella cayó de pie e inmediatamente se encorvó ante mí y me rugio, con los ojos rojos escarlatas por el odio y coraje me dijo:

-¡Syaoran no seas idiota! ¡No me importa si eres de la realeza pero debes entender que ella ahora no es Sakura! ¡No puedes atacarla así como así!

Una leve risa se escuchó a lejos, pero no le prestamos atención.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Una persona no puede cambiar así como así! ¡Y lo siento Meiling, pero no estoy de ánimos, la encontraré ahora mismo!

La rubí se puso justo en frente mío, encarándome. Me tomó del cuello de la camisa y con el tono más convincente que pudo me comenzó a hablar.

-…Te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Yo no te estoy deteniendo por capricho, sino porque es en serio…Syaoran, lamento decepcionarte pero ella no es _literalmente_ la que era antes.

-¿Qué…?

-Oh. Aquí estaban –se escuchó de pronto de Eriol, cual esposa Tomoyo, llegó tiempo después.

Mierda.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-mascullé, intentando irme. Tomé a Meiling e intenté llevármela lejos conmigo.

Justo cuando sentí un cuchillo clavándose en mi hombro.

-¡Syaoran! –gritó la rubí.

-Tú, hijo de la gran puta…-mascullé. Le tomé el brazo a Eriol, se lo estrujé y lo mandé a volar pero el maldito calló parado y sin daño…además del de su sangrante brazo.

Sangrante…

El olor en el ambiente se me tornó pesado. Y sí, había estado en plena masacre, rodeado de sangre y muerte pero en el momento que Sakura puso sangre en mi mejilla recordé que no había tomado hace mucho tiempo sangre –realmente- humana…y ahora la quería.

La quería, pero no debía.

-Vete Hiraguizawa, no quieres que me descontrole –susurré y no es que me importara pero Meiling también podría salir herida hasta por mí mismo.

-Vete al carajo-y él me tomó del cuello de la camisa y por poco me clava el cuchillo de nuevo. Oí un ruido abrupto y supe que Meiling me estaba defendiendo las espaldas. Miré fijamente los ojos del cazador y él a mí. Le mostré mis colmillos del enfado pero supe que si en realidad me querría ir, debía hacer algo más que fuerza bruta.

-Déjame libre. No ganas realmente nada con matarme.

-¿Fue un chiste no? Me lo dice el que ha masacrado a todo el pueblo.

-Yo no fui –le susurré con desprecio- Los míos se han revelado…nunca les dije que atacaran.

-¿Ah sí? –exclamó escéptica su esposa- ¡No me digas! ¡La muerte del gobernador y su esposa también no es culpa tuya!

-¡No me crean!-grité- ¡Captúrenlos a todos! Inténtelo. Yo te podría ayudar…pero ¡No importa! Mátame, adelante.

-Syaoran….-me advirtió Meiling desde atrás-No juegues con esto.

-Exacto. Nada de juegos –Eriol rozó más su arma a mi cuello. Entonces entendí que tampoco accedería así que decidí ya no seguir intentando porque ¿Cómo esperar? Mi camarada está capturado, un pueblo consumido vivo y ¿Quién lo diría? La media hermana de mi mejor amiga es la hija de una aristócrata y ahora está completamente loca.

Sonreí.

-De acuerdo-escapé de su agarre sin que pudiera evitarlo y le tiré una patada, haciéndolo caer. Mientras él estaba en el suelo coloqué mi pie sobre su pecho como si de un trofeo se trata y pues sí, siempre había querido golpearlo como se me daba la oportunidad ahora.

-Maldito vampiro eso fue en falso-masculló.

-Todo se vale en la guerra-volví a sonreír. Le tomé la garganta y extendí mis colmillos. Antes de poder morderlo extendí también mis garras y le desgarré el brazo. El cazador se movía debajo de mí, se esforzaba en que lo suelte pero yo era –obviamente- más fuerte que él. Ser cazador sólo se vale de técnicas y estrategia, nadie supera nuestra fuerza.

Y exactamente digo que fue, antes de poder morderlo.

-¡Aléjate de él, bastardo! –oh sí, la voz de una mujer enfadada. Me dolió mucho cuando la muy maldita hija de su madre me disparó en la pierna que estaba sobre Hiraguizawa. Meiling se había descuidado y no le dejó hacer el segundo y funesto disparo que tenía para mí, pues se le lanzó encima como una fiera.

-Ni si te ocurra convertirme en un monstruo como tú –casi me escupía las palabras, poniéndose ya de pie, viéndome satisfecho por la acción de Daidouji, en como yo me quejaba del dolor por esa bala en mi muslo.

Eriol me pateó dos veces en el estómago, mientras se burlaba de mi estado. Me habría parado y atacado…pero simplemente no podía, literalmente. No era orgullo ni debilidad, era incapacidad. Esa arma de la paliducha me había dado en un buen punto, ahora no podía pararme y su esposo me trataba como un perro.

-¡Ja! Sin una pierna sí que son inútiles –se reía. Idiota. No sabía las ganas que tenía de golpearlo. Estiré mi brazo y lo jalé al suelo, le tiré un puñete en la cara y finalmente le hice un buen corte en las venas de la muñeca.

Maldecía por debajo su dolor.

-¡Eriol! –sonreí satisfecho al oír el grito desesperado de su esposa cuando Hiraguizawa cayó inconsciente y más aún cuando Meiling, en el descuido de la otra mujer, le tiró un golpe en la nuca y la dejó igual que a su marido.

-Bien…hecho-susurré. El dolor aún me molestaba demasiado, se curaba demasiado lento, pues era una gran herida – Hay… que irnos a buscar…la.

-Estás muy mal, no puedes –me reprochó Meiling.

-Qué va. Estoy bien –me puse en pie, sacudí algo de polvo, inspiré hondo y finalmente le dije – Ahora sí hay que ir.

Estábamos a punto de saltar a correr, en serio, pero una flecha casi me da en la nuca. Volteé y pude ver con claridad, detrás de un árbol, una pequeña y delgada figura, parecía un niño.

¿Sería…?

-¡Ah, otra vez! –Se quejó la rubí pero frunció el ceño cuando me vio volver - ¿Qué haces?

Me aovillé ante la personita en frente mío, la cual por cierto me miraba con temor e inseguridad. Se le veía tan frágil e inocente…en verdad me cuestionaba si era hijo de Eriol y Tomoyo.

-V-Vete sucio vampiro…-susurraba el pequeño, con mucho temor, apuesto a que un poco más y lloraría. No sabía qué hacer… ¿Valía la pena matarlo?

-Un bocadillo –la otra se puso detrás del niño y lo miraba con hambre –Pequeño, pero no importa.

Sí, el niño empezó a llorar.

Lo miré bien ya que antes solo había sido un espectador del que casi me maten y no lo había analizado. Tenía su cabello negro azulado con los ojos grises violáceos y de una contextura pequeña. En su mano izquierda, una pequeña estaca. Y si lo pienso bien, es un hijo de cazador, podría saber algo de técnicas, pero aún es muy joven, sin embargo, nos puede ser útil como carnada.

-No-dije de pronto.

-¿Ah? –mi amiga paró en seco.

-No lo mates-le guiñé un ojo- No quieres que nada le pase a tus papis ¿no? –susurraba quitando algunos mechones de su cara y viendo su sonrojada carita.

-Mamá…., papá…-sollozaba el pequeño.

-Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-…Me llamo Matt.

-Bien Matt, ven con nosotros y no hagas nada malo para que tus papás estén bien.

-Escuchaste niño, no tienes opción.

-Meiling-mascullé, tomando al niño que aún tenía algo de miedo y lo puse en mi espalda.

-Oh, no me digas que lo llevarás cargado. Qué paternal, Syaoran –hice caso omiso de su comentario y comencé a correr. Sentí su enfado entonces.

-Mis papás…-susurraba Matt, cogiéndose más a mí.

-¿Qué dije?- le resondré- No digas nada, estarás bien en silencio.

-¡Ja! Niñato…-Meiling desde lejos, sonaba con aburrimiento-Y tú ¿Qué piensas hacer con él, eh?

-Meiling, cállate de una vez por favor-le contesté con el mismo tono. Sentí una pequeña risa en mi espalda. Bien, si me ganaba algo de confianza podría tal vez, resultar algo más fácil tenerlo de nuestro lado, _como una buena carnada._

-Ves, sólo dices tonterías –no oí respuesta. Sé que me estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Corrimos por las ramas del bosque, cada vez se oía menos el escándalo del pueblo y hacía más claro el rastro de aroma de Zero y del nuevo aroma de Sakura, por lo que deduce que no estaríamos muy lejos. Tomé más fuerte a Matt, sabiendo que en cualquier momento nos podrían atacar. Meiling era buena en la retaguardia, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Lástima que nadie me defendía por el frente.

Un navajazo me tiró al suelo. Meiling logró coger al pequeño y yo caí de espaldas. Me dolió, oh sí, me dolió mucho.

No podía esperar nada más de Zero.

-Buen golpe, pero no deberías dármelo a mí –le dije con sarcasmo. El amatista sonrió tristemente y se puso en pie, aún con sus garras extendidas.

-Bien, Zero- reconocí rápidamente la nueva y hermosa voz de Sakura. Ella salía de los arbustos. Aún tenía el vestido que usaba cuando nos besamos pero era irónico: sucio, gastado y desgarrado. Todo de la _nueva ella._

-Sakura…-Zero quería tragarse sus palabras-…s-sama.

No me sorprende ya que Sakura le haya obligado a llamarla así.

Meiling tenía a Matt en brazos un espacio más atrás que yo. A él lo oía sollozar otra vez, ni en su peor pesadilla, se imaginaría en plena batalla de vampiros, su peor miedo.

-¿Qué tal si lo dejas por otro lugar? Estorba –dijo fríamente Sakura a la rubí, quien a pesar de no caerle tan bien los niños, no sería capaz de dejarlo por ahí en plena guerra.

-_Oblígame_ –le escupió las palabras a su hermana como una víbora.

Sakura se carcajeó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba delante de Meiling –la cual empujó lejos al niño para que pueda huir- y la golpeó en la cara, haciéndola caer.

-Idiota-masculló. Se puso de pie y se limpió el labio sangrante –No eres nadie para mandarme.

-¿En serio? –la castaña sonrió y le dio otro golpe en el estómago a Meiling, ahora sí haciéndola caer.

Meiling no era débil, era una vampiro muy fuerte. No era que Meiling no resistiera, era que Sakura tenía una fuerza muy grande, una fuerza de neófita.

Pero al parecer aún no había detectado hacia donde había ido Matt, así que supuse que si actuaba con cuidado, podría tomarlo –porque yo sí lo había visto- y llevarlo hacia sus padres, sería una oportunidad perfecta y única para usar al niño.

Intenté moverme pero Sakura se puso en frente mío, volteé y se puso también detrás, sin mencionar que Zero también estaba ahí.

Entonces ésta era la situación: Meiling estaba inconciente, un niño oculto que era muy importante y yo, completamente solo a punto de enfrentarme a una aristócrata y a mi más hábil camarada. La primera con unas grandes ganas de pelear conmigo.

_No vale, son dos contra uno._

_Mierda._

* * *

_**LAMENTO MILES POR LA DEMORA YA DESPUÉS EXLICARÉ POR QUÉ DEMORÉ PERO AHORA DEBO IRME PRONTO PORQUE MIS PADRES ME SACARÁN DE AQUÍ A PATADAS (EXAMENES) ASI QUE GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU CONSTANTE LECTURA Y POR TENERME PACIENCIA EN SERIO SON MUY ESPECIALES.**_

**_BeZoZ xOxO  
BieH BieH...!*_**

* * *

**_***/*Za-firE-aniLu*/***_**  
**_=)_**


	11. Zero

"…_**Capítulo **__**10…"**_

_**Syaoran POV**__**.**_

-No quieres hacerlo, Sakura, por favor.

No era que tuviera miedo, pero me era difícil hacerme la idea de pelear contra ella y más aún que Zero estuviera de su lado.

-¿Por qué no querría hacerlo, querido?

-Pues…porque no eres así…

-Viste lo que pasó por involucrarte con esta chica, Syaoran –Zero me miraba con furia desde el lado derecho de Sakura, su cuerpo también se denotaba tenso, ya que trataba de tener inútilmente el control de su cuerpo de nuevo.

-Francamente ha sido un placer compartir todo eso contigo, pero creo que la experiencia de cuento de hadas se ha acabado ¿No, aristócrata?-decía con ironía la castaña.

Los veloces pasos de Sakura ni siquiera los pude notar cuando se abalanzó contra mí, y tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para ponerme en pie, pues lo primero que recibí fue un golpe suyo en la cara.

-¿Quién es el mejor ahora, eh?

-…M-Maldición –mascullaba Zero desde dónde estaba- Syaoran, ayúdame.

Meiling seguía en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente, muy cerca de donde estaba Zero y Matt había huido.

_Genial_.

La esmeralda me tomó del cuello de la camisa y pegó violentamente en un árbol.

-¿Por qué…haces esto?

Mi pregunta hizo que ella sonriera y acercara su rostro con aire dichoso.

-¿Qué quieres?

Sakura rió.

-Syaoran… mi familia y la tuya siempre ha estado enemistada. Mi madre era una de las más poderosas de ese clan, pero se enamoró del gobernador y no pudo terminar su labor de enfrentarlos. Tu familia terminó destruyendo a casi a toda la mía, pero ahora cambiará.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

-¿Vas a matarme?

-No…algo mucho mejor. Ser mi esclavo también sería más útil que simplemente matarte.

-Estás enferma si crees que me dejaré vencer tan fácil.

-No, n-no puede ser que tú seas hija de esa mujer… eres todo lo contrario –Zero le hablaba con dolor a Sakura y su voz tenía también un tono de esfuerzo que supongo era porque ella lo tenía inmóvil.

-… ¿Me hablas a mí? Bien, Zero… yo no te convertí, no soy mi madre pero eso no era obstáculo para que su vínculo pase a mí cuando Syaoran me convirtió así que no me reclames por algo así.

-¿Qué…? –susurré, casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Cuando me encontraste, fue su madre la que me convirtió.

_***FLASH-BACK***_

_**Zero**_

Bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala, tranquilo. Era un día normal en su casa y se acercaba la hora de la cena, el delicioso aroma comenzaba a adentrarse en él y quería ver qué cocinaba ahora su mamá.

Después de todo, había sido un largo día, siendo entrenado por su padre puesto que se iría al día siguiente por cuestiones de trabajo y no lo vería un buen tiempo, además pensó que si le enseñaba ciertas técnicas a su hijo estaría un poco más tranquilo ante algún peligro que les pudiera pasar, pues Zero sabría defenderse a él y a su madre.

Su mamá al notar la presencia de su hijo, volteó con una sonrisa y le pidió que se siente pues la cena pronto estaría lista.

-¿Cómo les fue hoy? ¿Te enseñó muchas cosas? –preguntó su madre, sirviéndole un poco de sopa.

-Sí, dijo que yo era bastante bueno para ser principiante.

-Me alegra que puedan pasársela juntos antes de que él se vaya otra vez.

-Claro…, por cierto ¿Dónde fue hace un rato? –Zero volteaba a mirar por todos lados como esperando que entrara a la cocina en ese momento.

-Fue a traer algo de leña, se ha acabado muy rápido estos meses- ella se sentó para también comer luego de poner el plato que sería para su esposo.

Platicaron por unos veinte minutos más hasta que una puerta se abrió de golpe y luego, se escuchó el sonido de algo pesado cayendo.

Prácticamente Zero saltó de su silla para poder taparle la boca a su madre y ella no gritara.

-Vaya, eso estuvo delicioso pero, al parecer…hay más- una voz se escuchó, totalmente desconocida, desde la puerta.

El amatista miraba por todos lados buscando por donde escapar, cuando su madre es arrebatada de él por una criatura pálida, que irradiaba maldad con los ojos totalmente rojos.

Su mamá, tomando del brazo al vampiro, trató de liberarse pero, ante el horror de Zero, fue asesinada en un instante con una brusca torcida del cuello, que hizo caer al cadáver de ella sin que el hijo lo pudiera creer.

-¡MALDITOS! –gritó el único humano ahí.

Tomó su espada que había dejado junto a su silla y con furia se abalanzó al que parecía ser el líder. El vampiro fácilmente tomó su muñeca y antes girándolo por los aires, lo tiró en contra la pared. La espada desapareció por la ventana al salir volando.

Zero quería matarlos con todas sus fuerzas, contemplaba el cuerpo de su madre frente a él. Intentaba inútilmente contener el llanto… su padre, su madre, muertos y todo por el aquelarre de hambrientos inmortales ahí.

Emitió un quejido de dolor. Ese golpe en la espalda tan fuerte lo había podido dejar inmóvil y escupiendo algo de sangre por la boca pero de alguna manera pudo volverse a poner en pie. Mientras miraba realmente ido a su madre siendo devorada por los otros se dispuso a andar prácticamente como un zombi por el ensangrentado piso de la cocina siendo ignorados por los vampiros ya que éstos pensaban que así herido no sería ningún problema y porque estaban seguros que no había nada con lo que realmente pudiera defenderse.

Pero el amatista no lo sabía y en cuanto estuvo de rodillas frente a su padre, recordó que él siempre llevaba consigo un arcabuz. Sin embargo, cuando desesperado buscaba el arma de su padre sintió como le tomaban de pronto por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzaron. El hombre que lo tenía sonrió.

-¿Buscabas esto? –le preguntó burlesco otro que estaba tras del que lo tenía ya del cuello, enseñándole el arma.

Sin más que hacer, Zero ni siquiera pudo mirarlo con odio, ya no tenía oportunidades y lo sabía. Se había prácticamente arrastrado por el suelo (porque a eso no se le podía llamar caminar) hasta llegar donde su padre y no encontrar arma alguna luego de que la única arma que tenía no estaba ya. Bajó la mirada.

Un disparo se escuchó.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –de pronto una mujer de largos y negros cabellos apareció en la escena. Zero estaba casi muerto, se le consideraría moribundo y a punto de ser devorado también por los vampiros.

-¡Nadeshiko-sama! –uno de ellos exclamó el nombre con total sorpresa y preocupación –Creímos que usted… no saldría en un buen tiempo y pues, teníamos hambre… discúlpenos no pensamos que—

-¡Les dije claramente que no hicieran nada sin permiso! –la mujer le tiró una bofetada al líder de ese grupo -¡Vuelvan ahora!

-¡S-Sí! –en ese momento, todos se fueron rápidamente.

-Rayos…-decía la mujer para ella misma, tocando su protuberante vientre- Qué bueno que se fueron tan rápido… tengo tanta sed… supongo que como ya los mataron y no puedo hacer nada al respecto puedo tomarme un poco del que esté más fresco. Si no fuera por ti no lo haría, pequeña…-suspiró sonoramente- En serio que ya tienes que salir de ahí, Meiling, mi cuerpo ya no da para dos…

Los sentidos de Zero se agudizaron al sentir que unas delicadas manos lo cargaban y lo ponían sobre el regazo de la mujer que hace unos segundos hablaba. No la distinguía muy bien, veía más una mancha muy borrosa que una persona.

A pesar de sr inútil, él quería empujarla lejos y débilmente intentaba hacer presión con sus brazos sobre ella.

-No… me mates.

Nadeshiko alzó una ceja.

-Oh… estás vivo. Eso demuestra por qué sentía aún caliente tu cuerpo- el chico no respondió- Sonará muy tonto pero lamento que te haya pasado… bueno en realidad no sé cómo se sentirá perder a unos padres, porque eso eran ¿no? Como sea, aprovechando que estás vivo…algo, y necesito alguien que me cuide de regreso a donde vivo… te convertiré.

-¡¿Q-Qué? –Zero sonaba desesperado y quería alejarse ahora más que nunca. Ella lo estrechó.

-De todas formas no te estaba pidiendo permiso.

La vampiro lo mordió sin que el otro pudiera protestar y el cuerpo de Zero reaccionaba ante el veneno rápidamente. Sus órganos los sentía quemarse y su sangre evaporarse, por tal razón su piel se ponía más pálida y más y más fría. El chico sintió la necesidad de apretar fuertemente algo para tratar de descargar su dolor pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, no obtuvo más que la bienvenida del vacío, ella se había levantado.

La mujer gruñó levemente al sentir el aroma del clan Li y sabía que sola en ese lugar correría peligro por lo que no le importó ni siquiera dejar a un chico en plena transformación. Había logrado beber algo de sangre y se sentía un poco mejor, podría escapar.

-Lo siento niño.

Acto seguido, Nadeshiko salió por la ventana fugazmente. Zero había logrado recuperar algo de su conciencia pero el dolor que le provocaba el veneno lo hacía gritar bastante.

-Estoy seguro de haberla sentido aquí- un chico, seguido de un gran grupo de vampiros estaban cerca de su cocina y cuando entraron quedaron con una cara de decepción- ¡Tenía razón! Pero llegamos tarde, maldición.

-Li-sama aquí hay un chico en plena transformación pero al parecer incompleta. Huele a ella.

-Oh, vaya –el castaño se aovilló frente al chico que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, sin embargo eso no preocupaba al vampiro –Pues definitivamente tuvieron que morderlo alguien de su clan si Nadeshiko estuvo aquí.

-¡Pues matémoslo! –recomendó uno, a viva voz de entusiasmo.

-No.

Todos lo voltearon a ver confundidos. Syaoran sonrió.

-Lo terminaré de convertir, de todas formas los aristócratas no son del tipo que toman las sobras, así que hay pocas posibilidades que lo haya mordido ella y así no nos tenemos que preocupar acerca que el vínculo pase a otra persona.

-¿Y por qué lo convertirás?

-Pues porque hace mucho tiempo que necesitamos alguien con habilidades diferentes y este chico posee algo de sangre de ellos, por lo que tendrá alguna que otra habilidad que nos pueda servir.

El resto del grupo no supo qué protestar o estar en desacuerdo, por lo que hicieron un espacio y dejaron que su líder muerda al único (casi) vivo presente.

Sin ninguna consideración Syaoran clavó sus colmillos en el peli-plateado y también le inyectó su veneno en el organismo. Finalmente se comenzaron a dar los últimos detalles de la transformación. Los colmillos de su dentadura del amatista sobresalían lenta y dolorosamente. Clavó contra la madera del suelo las garras que comenzaban a crecer y por último exclamó un grito de dolor para luego caer exhausto en el suelo.

Zero, luego de unos segundos abrió pesadamente los párpados, con su garganta ardiendo y con los ojos sintiéndolos en llamas. No se conocía ni a él mismo, jamás sintió tal salvajez como en ese momento y ante el asombro de todos, Syaoran no hizo nada cuando el nuevo integrante mordió su cuello y bebía desesperadamente su sangre.

-Bienvenido al clan, chico.

_***FIN DEL FLASH-BACK***_

-Imposible, los aristócratas nunca toman sobras.

-La mujer estaba embarazada, le llamó Meiling a su vientre.

Del suelo, Zero sintió una mano tomar su tobillo.

-¡Nunca vuelvas…a decir eso!

El chico miró a la rubí con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cuando escuché tu nombre el día que llegaste al aquelarre pensé que sería simple coincidencia, ¡pero fue un error! Resulta que ese bebé _sí_ eras tú.

-Yo no quería que nadie supiera estas cosas, no quería que nada tenga que ver con lo que me pasó antes-Meiling, con todo su cuerpo empolvado apretaba el tobillo del amatista.

-Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos ¿No? –Sakura, claramente aburrida volteó hacia Zero (sin soltarme) y le ordenó:- No pierdas el tiempo y mátala.

-¡Es tu hermana y tú…! –él no pudo seguir reclamando porque su cuerpo ya empezaba a desobedecerle. Sus navajas comenzaban a alargarse al igual que sus colmillos y miró a la chica con unos ojos totalmente sádicos. No podía hacer más, el vínculo ya lo controlaba por completo.

-La matarás a pesar de ser tu propia sangre-mascullé cuando obtuve su atención nuevamente de la esmeralda. Ella sonrió y me lanzó por los aires, mostró sus navajas que teníamos todos los vampiros como garras y comenzó a tomar impulso para poder clavármelas. Meiling estaba muy mal herida y sin condiciones de pelear contra un vampiro de habilidades como las de Zero.

Yo no podía moverme en el aire, a tan poca distancia de la castaña sin el peligro que ella me dejara inconsciente y me mordiera. Sólo pude gritar una palabra para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡SAKURAAAAA!

Y esperé la clavada en mi cuerpo, pero nunca sucedió. En lugar de eso recibí un fuerte impacto en el suelo. La primera escena que pude ver fue la de Meiling y mi camarada, ambos estupefactos. Oí una caída también y volteé hacia atrás lentamente.

Pude fijarme en que eran los Hiraguizawa, con Matt junto a ellos. Daidouji tenía a Eriol retenido del brazo, como impidiéndole avanzar y con una mirada de espanto por parte de la mujer. Seguí la dirección por donde miraban…

Era Yuuki con una estaca clavada sobre un cuerpo por la espalda, y ese cuerpo, pertenecía a Sakura.

* * *

_Ok, le dije a Terminator que las dejaría matarme sólo por ahora debido a que me lo merecía por tardar tanto… (sólo déjenme chequear si mi escudo es bastante resistente…)_

_Pero si me preguntan el por qué de la tardanza es porque, bueno, era LA ESCUELA, sin embargo estoy finalmente en vacaciones así que tardaré menos en actualizar. Debo remarcar que adoro a todas las chicas que me leen y que ellas son el motivo único por el que escriba (además de mi loca imaginación, claro xD) Son mis fanfiction amigas ^^ (ok, eso sonó muy cursi u.u)_

**_Gracias x los reviews de antemano !  
__5:50 pm. (PERÚ )  
__05/01/11  
__xOxO  
_**

* * *

Lunaa*


	12. Cambios

"…_**Capítulo **__**11…"**_

_**Yuuki POV.**_

La chica que acababa de matar no era mi hermana, no, absolutamente no lo era. La chica que acababa de matar era alguien que se había dejado llevar por sus instintos vampíricos más oscuros, y no la hermana, hija de humano y una ex~vampira con la que yo había crecido.

Bien había dicho mi madre, que cuando la sangre que obtuvo Sakura gracias a la gestación vampírica de mi madre tomara control sobre su organismo, ella se comportaría _exactamente_ igual a sus antepasados, vil y desnaturalizada. Yo había nacido con mis dos padres siendo humanos, pero Sakura no, y yo no quería que llegue el día en que se comportara como los malvados aristócratas que existieron antes de mi madre.

Incrusté más la estaca en la espalda de Sakura, justamente donde estaría su corazón y ella se desplomó inconsciente luego de unos segundos. Sin embargo, no habría mucho tiempo antes que despertara de nuevo. Saqué el arma de su cuerpo para que no se desangrara.

-Tienes que quitarle todo el veneno, bebe todo el veneno- dije seriamente hacia Li, el cual estaba con una expresión estupefacta, al igual que todos los que estaban cerca.

Instantáneamente, cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de la situación se acercó hacia Sakura y la miró confundido, como si esperara alguna respuesta de mi hermana que aún yacía inconsciente.

-¿Cómo es que has escapado? Había tantos guardias contigo, eres la hija del gobernador –me preguntó de pronto Eriol, perdido ante la situación.

El gobernador…Entonces me acordé de mi padre, quien estoy segura, no tenía nada que ver en todo este problema, y considerando que Sakura ya no era la de antes, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Mi papá… ¿Está muerto? –pregunté en un débil suspiro, y con la expresión triste, mirando hacia el suelo.

Los Hiraguizawa no me quisieron responder.

Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla. Mi hermana…, no, la hija de Nadeshiko, la líder vampira había matado a nuestro padre, el único familiar que nos quedaba y al que yo adoraba tanto…

La lágrima comenzó a multiplicarse, y sintiendo mis mejillas ardiendo supe que había empezado a llorar.

Fue cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme, eran fríos, pero reconfortantes. Miré a Zero apoyado contra mi espalda y mirándome él a mí. Extrañaba sus orbes amatistas.

Agradecía que el vínculo con Sakura se había cancelado momentáneamente al no estar consciente y que me haya dado unos momentos para estar con el vampiro que había comenzado a querer.

-Te extrañé –susurré acariciando su mejilla. Él sólo atinaba a mirarme mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

_**Syaoran POV.**_

-Bebe su sangre –me apresuró Meiling desde donde estaba. Finalmente, con volverla a morder a Sakura, ¿se solucionaría todo esto?

-La última vez que me dijeron que la muerda hizo que provocara todo esto –dije, molesto conmigo mismo.

Zero tenía tanta razón… No debí involucrarme con nadie, desde un principio me lo dijo y yo mismo lo había puesto como prioridad. Pero luego… llegó Sakura y para Zero, llegó Yuuki. Si no hubieran estado ellas, fácilmente habría matado al gobernador desde un principio y adueñarme del lugar.

Me resondraba a mí mismo mientras veía a Sakura en mis brazos. Su angelical rostro estaba manchado de sangre, su piel con rasguños y su cabello enmarañado.

-¡Debes absorber su sangre, así se romperá el vínculo que tiene con mi antiguo clan! –decía Meiling desde su posición en el suelo –¡Así ella volverá a la realidad!

De pronto su mano de Sakura comenzó a temblar. Estaba despertando.

-¡Joder, hazlo ahora Syaoran! –gritó Zero totalmente histérico.

No había otra salida.

Acerqué el cuerpo de Sakura al mío, enterrando inmediatamente mis colmillos en su cuello, remarcando los agujeros que tenía por la mordedura de hace unas horas. Esta vez su sangre no era igual, era con un aura más oscura. Pero, poco a poco ese sentimiento fue disminuyendo.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, sus brazos se aferraron a los míos con violencia, como si tuviera un gran dolor. Gemía de dolor y volvía a comprimir su cuerpo. Luego de una sonora exhalación, finalmente se calmó.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó Eriol al momento que iba a buscarla junto a mí. Tocó su cuello de la castaña. Ella seguía sin pulso –La has matado…

Eriol sacó su arma entonces y tenía todas las intenciones de dispararme.

-¡Zero! –gritó Yuuki, tomando a mi camarada en sus brazos y sacudiéndolo. Él no respondía, se quejaba fuertemente de dolor y apretaba sus manos contra su pecho - ¿Qué te pasa Zero? ¡Zero!

-Podrá ser que… -musitaba para mí mismo. No puede ser.

-Eriol, cálmate –le dijo Daidouji a su esposo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y tomando a Matt con su otra mano –Ya no sabemos ni quién es el malo.

-M-Maldición –mascullaba Zero, y en uno de sus lamentos, finalmente cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Syaoran, su vínculo ha desaparecido –dijo Meiling ya de pie, débil pero había logrado llegar hasta donde yo estaba –Pero no sé cómo terminarán Sakura y Zero…

-Sakura ya no tiene la sangre de sus antepasados, la absorbí toda y estoy seguro. No puede volver a como era.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le pasa a Zero? –preguntaba Yuuki inquieta.

-El vínculo se rompió –respondió Meiling, indiferente. Supongo que es difícil dejar esa actitud.

Un silenció se sintió al momento. Ya no sonaba a combate, no había gritos o llantos. Nada.

-Al caer inconsciente su líder, el resto ha parado -dije acercándome hacia donde había una vista panorámica del pueblo. Meiling fue conmigo y los Hiraguizawa también. Yuuki se quedó con Sakura y Zero por un momento.

Nada. No había nadie. Sólo quedaba el resto de lo que era un pintoresco pueblo hace unos días y donde yacían varios cadáveres de gente inocente que no merecía nada de esto.

La sangre cubría gran parte del terreno.

-Lord Li, lo sentimos mucho –se escuchó entonces. No era nada más ni nada menos que un hombre de mi aquelarre, o al menos de los que quedaban. Todos estaban con muestras de haber estado peleando por un buen tiempo –Algunos de nuestro clan se revelaron y tratamos de detenerlos, pero eran demasiados y sólo quedamos los que usted ve.

-¿Y quién carajos tuvo la idea de irse en contra mía? –pregunté muy enfadado.

-No lo sabemos, mi Lord, pero han parado todos ellos en este momento. Se debilitaron y los pudimos asesinar. Creo que seguían a una mujer de este pueblo, aunque no la hemos visto, sólo es una hipótesis.

-Así que todos ustedes…-intervino Eriol, incrédulo de estar frente a todo un aquelarre de vampiros y no poder hacer nada – Malditos, si tan solo tuviera más hombres ahora…

-Debo solucionar todo esto…Meiling, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué hay de Sakura y el otro chico? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Volveremos, lo prometo.

Y con eso partimos. Tenía que resolver esto del clan cuanto antes.

_**Sakura POV.**_

Auch. Mi cabeza me duele mucho.

Cuando finalmente logro despertar, mi cuerpo lo siento como si fuera de piedra. Apenas me pongo de pie, veo a Yuuki que se queda viéndome con algo de temor y apretándose más al cuerpo de ¿Zero?

-¡Sakura, gracias a Dios! –me abrazó de pronto Tomoyo y yo sigo sin entender que hacen todo ellos aquí. Lo último que recuerdo es haber sido atacada por unos vampiros y luego, ser mordida por Syaoran…

¿Dónde está él?

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntaba totalmente desconcertada- ¿Y Syaoran?

-Se ha ido por un momento. Ya todo terminó –explicó Eriol, que estaba con su pequeño hijo tras él. Lo miré totalmente confundida –Él bebió toda la sangre que tenías de la familia de tu madre, de su para mí hasta ayer desconocido lado vampírico.

Alcé una ceja.

-Te volviste loca –susurró con rencor mi hermanita –Estabas sedienta de sangre y de poder. Mandaste a atacar al pueblo y mataste a nuestro padre.

Eso fue un directo baldazo de agua fría a mi corazón ¿Cómo es que había podido ser capaz de matar al ser que tanto amaba? ¿Qué es lo que pensaba? ¿Cómo es que no me detuve?

-Imposible –susurré, negando múltiples veces con mi cabeza –No soy capaz… no puede ser.

Caí de rodillas y apretaba mis puños, luego algo pasó.

-¡Auch! –exclamé y acerqué mi mano a mi rastro. Había sentido como algo me había cortado. Examiné más minuciosamente y me di cuenta que no era mi mismo color. Yo estaba pálida, mis manos estaban con un tono negruzco y mis uñas ligeramente más largas de lo normal.

Tomé una hoja del suelo y simplemente le pasé mi uña. Se partió por el mismo caminó que recorrió mi dedo.

Yo tenía ¿garras?

Me puse de pie rápidamente y torpemente tomé una navaja del suelo; que supuse era de Eriol; y miré mi cara apenas pude.

-Sakura, ya no eres humana –me dijo Eriol en cuánto vio mi cara de estupefacción. Ya no era la misma. Mi cara tenía el color de un cadáver y mis ojos era rojos… ¿Rojos? ¿Por qué eran rojos si mi madre me dijo que era aristócrata?

-Por favor…-pedí en un tono tratando de esconder toda la ira que me causaba el no saber exactamente qué había pasado –Díganmelo.

-Yo… lo haré –dijo Zero. Mi hermana se alegró muchísimo y lo abrazo fuertemente en cuanto pudo. El peliplateado comenzó a ponerse de pie –Yo te lo diré todo.

Caminó hasta ponerse en frente mío.

-Tú madre era aristócrata cuando te tuvo, por lo que eres híbrida y en el momento que un vampiro te mordiera, tus poderes aparecerían. Sin embargo, tendrías la misma naturaleza de tus antepasados y no el carácter de cuando eras humana…

-Pero…-intenté decir.

-Déjame terminar –pidió el amatista, mirándome fijamente – Tu madre me mordió cuando estaba a punto de morir. Ella me convirtió y al ser aristócrata hubo un pacto de sangre: yo le serviría. Sin embargo, la transformación no terminó y fue Syaoran el que me convirtió completamente. Le serví a él pero en cuanto tu madre, o alguno de sus hijos lo quisiera, yo les serviría solamente a ellos, pues la primera sangre es más fuerte cuando lo quiere. Pero ahora todo cambió…

-¿Por qué? –pregunté.

-Porque Li te quitó toda la sangre de tu otra familia, y has quedado sin sangre aristócrata. Ya no eres noble, solo eres una vampiro más; por lo tanto el vínculo contigo y Zero ya no existe y ahora él sólo le sirve a Li ¿Me equivoco? –dijo Eriol poniéndose junto a mí.

-No me esperaba menos de un cazador –le respondió Zero. Yuuki se le acercó y le tomó la mano, el amatista la miró y ambos se sonrieron –Ahora podré estar contigo cuando quiera.

Ciertamente, ahora entendía las cosas un poco mejor las cosas.

_**Syaoran POV.**_

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Meiling?

La rubí se quedó anonadada con la propuesta que acababa de dar y se estaba tardando varios segundos en contestar.

Yo estaba harto de todas estas obligaciones, y ciertamente he sido líder de este clan por ya demasiados años me estaba aburriendo. Además, siempre hay que buscarles un lugar seguro de los cazadores lo suficientemente grande para todos y buscar una fuente de alimento diferente cada tanto.

Y gracias a justamente eso, había terminado en donde estoy ahora. A punto de renunciar a mis labores como aristócrata líder y dárselo a Meiling, alguien en confío lo haría mucho mejor que yo y que ya ha madurado bastante.

-P-Pero Syaoran… ha pasado tanto tiempo que los diriges y yo no sabría qué hacer, no soy como tú, no sé mandar a todo un aquelarre y yo ya no tengo el carácter, además…-balbuceaba.

La tomé de los hombros y la miré fijamente – Confío plenamente en ti y sé que podrás hacerlo.

Ante esas palabras ella se quedó sin habla. Pasó un minuto antes de que suspirara y me respondiera.

-¿En serio crees que pueda?

-Claro-dije convencido- Tú sí tienes carácter, eres una de éste clan desde que el día en te mordí y te traje hasta aquí. Todo se empieza por algo y tú sabrás que hacer. Lo llevas en la sangre.

Meiling me sonrió como nunca antes y se me abalanzó en un abrazo.

-Gracias –susurró. Se apartó de mí, miro el aquelarre de los que quedaban ahí e inspiró hondo –La verdad, espero hacerlo bien.

Todos aplaudieron y Meiling no podía estar más feliz. Me despedí de ella y de todos, no los volvería a ver seguro en mucho tiempo.

-¡Lo extrañaremos mucho jefe! –decían algunos. Sonreí.

Definitivamente dejaba a una gran parte de mi existencia aquí. Pero ahora, sólo quería estar con una persona muy importante para mí.

Sakura… ojalá hayas vuelto a ser la de antes.

_**Zero POV.**_

-Ésa ha sido la última gota –me dijo Hiraguizawa mientras cerraba un largo envase lleno de lo que sería, el veneno que había en mi sangre. Me sentía muy débil de nuevo, pero, ciertamente me sentía más libre.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que acabas de hacer? –me preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

-Nunca he estado más consciente en toda mi existencia –respondí seguro. Todo lo que quería era estar con Yuuki y si eso implicaba perder mi inmortalidad sólo para quedarme con ella en este pueblo, lo haría.

Yuuki estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas, se veía tan linda y ahora no existía el riesgo de querer morderla alguna vez.

Hiraguizawa y su esposa habían hecho un gran trabajo, digno de los cazadores con renombre que eran al poder… convertirme en humano de nuevo.

Daidouji me quitó las esposas especiales que aprisionaban mis manos y pies en caso de que me arrepintiera y atacara, para poder tomar a Yuuki entre mis brazos y besarla como hace tiempo quería hacerlo.

-Gracias, en serio –dije. Ellos sonrieron.

-Sólo algo más –dijo Daidouji –Te sentirás muy débil esta semana, no hagas cosas indebidas –insinuó con una gran sonrisa. Ignoré el comentario pero Yuuki se sonrojó ferozmente. No entendía.

-¿Zero? –de pronto llegó Syaoran… pero sin Meiling.

-¿Y Meiling?

-Larga historia –respondió en un suspiro –Luego te contaré ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

-Syaoran –musitó Sakura. Syaoran volteó hacia ella y comenzó a acercársele.

-Sakura…-decía. La abrazó amorosamente y ella le devolvió el gesto –Finalmente eres tú…

-Zero tiene algo que decirte, Li –dijo Yuuki, quien estaba abrazada a mi brazo.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte –Syaoran también abrazando a Sakura, me aseguró eso. Sin embargo, creo que lo mío era un poco más importante.

Pero no me di cuenta que él tenía las mismas intenciones.

-Ya no soy el líder del clan y me iré sólo con Sakura.

-Ahora soy humano, y me quedaré aquí con Yuuki.

Todos se quedaron anonadados, y ni Syaoran ni yo, sabíamos qué respondernos.

* * *

_Hola! Feliz Semana Santa y ojalá que lo hayan pasado bonito, yo me confesé, soy una niña buena :D_  
_Espero les haya gustado el capi, y en especial la historia… ya sé que no les avise pero éste es el último capítulo y ahí vendrá el epílogo, no tengo perdón con la tardanza y ustedes querrán matarme, bien, láncenme cualquier bomba atómica si quieren, las acepto ._._  
_Fuerza Japón! Hay que apoyarlos en estos momentos tan difíciles D:_  
_Estoy pensando en hacer dos epílogos ¿Les parece? De acuerdo a lo que me respondan en los reviews q me puedan dejar definitivamente lo haré._  
_Por favor! Alégrame el día un montón, y déjame un reviewcito (ojitos de cordero degollado)_  
_Ojalá que mi profesor de Matemática se pudra e.e (?) tenía que desahogarme, lo siento u_U_  
_Besosss xOxO_  
_GRACIAS (:_  
_Ja ne!_

* * *

_**Lunaa**_


	13. Epílogo

"…_**Epílogo…"**_

-Lárgate enana –dijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azul profundo. Estaba puliendo una cuchilla nueva que le había regalado su padre, y no estaba de ánimos para que una niñata le esté arruinando su momento de felicidad –Si te parto en dos, no me vayas a culpar.

La pequeña castaña le jalaba el brazo a Matt, queriendo ver su arma que desde hace rato le llamaba la atención. Sus pequeñas manitas estrujaban con fuerza la manga del chico y su cara mostraba una clara expresión del puchero que estaba teniendo.

-Dámelo –repetía una y otra vez, y era algo que parecía nunca acabar.

-¡No! –contestaba el chico con una vena ligeramente hinchada en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo de pronto Tomoyo, asomándose al jardín de aquella nueva casona, y estando alarmada por tantos gritos desde hace rato.

-Nada –dijo Matt de golpe y desviando su mirada. Sabía cómo era su mamá cuando se enteraba que no le cumplía un capricho a Saori, y estaba seguro que la pequeña amatista no duraría en delatarlo.

Tomoyo le quitó la cuchilla a su hijo.

-Con que nada ¿eh? –decía mientras sacudía en su mano la pequeña arma -¿Quién te lo dio?

Matt resopló. Había quedado con su padre que su mamá no se enteraría de la cuchilla, pero había perdido rápidamente. Daidouji lo miraba con gesto de desaprobación.

-Fue papá…

-Ajá, eso era todo lo que tenía que escuchar –finalizó, dirigiéndose a buscar a su marido dentro del edificio.

-¡Qué fastidiosa eres! ¡Por tu culpa me quitaron mi cuchilla! Mi papá pensaba que al fin era la hora de tener una, y lo mandas al diablo. Maldita sea…

-Niño tonto –le dijo la niña aburrida de su actitud. Ella sólo quería ver, no era su culpa que su mamá pasara por ahí.

-Saori –la llamó su padre. La niña corrió al instante hacia él.

-¡Papi! –exclamó con emoción, pero su expresión cambió un poco cuando el rostro de Zero se tornó algo serio.

-He escuchado todo ¿Por qué fastidias tanto a Matt? Mira el problema que se ganó…

_-¡Eriol Hiraguizawa! ¿Cómo es eso de darle armas a tu hijo de catorce años? ¡Se puede matar! –se escuchaban los gritos de Tomoyo que venían de la otra habitación. _

-¿Quién grita? –Yuuki, apareció desde el pasillo de la sala principal en la que estaban. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo que hace unos años, su expresión era maternal y serena.

-Tía Tomoyo –respondió en un susurro Saori, quien hacía una mueca tratando de hacerlo dramático.

-Lo de siempre –dijo Zero. A Yuuki se le resbaló una gota por su nuca.

Zero y Yuuki suspiraron. Nunca cambiarían.

_-¡Nada de nada! ¡Ahora mismo….! ¿Qué?_ –de pronto el escándalo de los Hiraguizawa se calmó y, casi apenas se notó ese silencio, Eriol salió de la habitación en la que estaban junto con su esposa. Miró al gobernador y a su esposa y dijo:

-Li y Sakura nos vendrán a visitar.

"…"

-¿Crees que nos reconozcan? –le preguntó Syaoran a su mujer, quien sonrió ampliamente y volvió a mirar al horizonte.

-Un amigo nunca olvida a su mejor amigo, y una hermana nunca olvida a su hermana –le contestó, cuando al fin divisaron el pueblo.

-¿Van bien por atrás? –dijo Syaoran al par de chicos que iban siguiéndolos. Ellos asintieron, pero no despegaban la mirada del paisaje. Sentían curiosidad, era su primera vez ahí.

-Es aquí –dijo Sakura, parando en seco. El pequeño monte les daba una espléndida vista, y la esmeralda se dio cuenta de cuán bien su hermana y Zero habían realizado su labor de nuevos gobernadores. El pueblo estaba totalmente reconstruido y se sentía serenidad- Aquí nací y crecí…

-Hikaru, Harumi, éste el pueblo de su mamá –explicaba Syaoran cuando se dio la cuenta de la mirada.

De inmediato retomaron el paso, y llegaron a la nueva casona. Estaba ubicada en el mismo lugar de la antigua, pero ahora era más grande.

Los Hiraguizawa y los Kiryuu estaban en la puerta, esperándolos.

Al tener un aspecto humano, la familia de vampiros pasó desapercibido en aquel nuevo pueblo. Debían mantener en secreto lo que en verdad eran si no quería que el pueblo entero se les levante en su contra. Los castaños poseían unas expresiones amigables, miraban a viejos amigos, y otras, a su querida hermana.

-¡Yuuki!, qué linda sobrina me has dado –dijo Sakura feliz, mirando a Saori que estaba detrás de su madre, sus ojos amatistas miraban curiosos a la familia recién llegada. Había también, cierta desconfianza.

-Ella es Saori –le dijo Yuuki, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su hija para que se ponga delante y no es esconda –Saori, ella es tu tía Sakura.

La pequeña hizo un leve gesto con la mano, saludando tímidamente.

-Oh, yo también te presentaré a mis pequeños –decía la castaña haciéndole señas a sus hijos para que se adelanten.

-Pero qué grandes están también –comentó Zero de pronto, luego de ver cómo Syaoran se saludó con Eriol y Tomoyo. Matt no recordaba a Li, pero sentía una corazonada de haberlo visto antes. De todos modos, era muy pequeño cuando lo conoció. Zero examinó bien a los hijos de su ex – camarada y su cuñada.

Definitivamente tenían el aspecto de ser hijos de vampiros. El chico aparentaba unos catorce años y también debía pensar de acuerdo a esa edad, pero seguramente su verdadera edad eran unos siete, puesto que así son los años con las criaturas vampíricas. Tenía cabello castaño muy claro (casi rubio) y era ondeado; igual que el de su madre, de la cual también había sacado sus verdes ojos. Tenía un físico atlético y era larguirucho. Parecía risueño. Sakura dijo que se llamaba Hikaru.

Luego les presentó a Harumi, su hija. Aparentaba ser un poco mayor que su hermano… se le veían unos dieciséis años… y seguramente tenía en realidad nueve. Era muy hermosa, tenía facciones con las que un escultor habría soñado para cualquier obra de una diosa (no le extrañaba, por ser vampira). Su cabello era de un color rubio con algunas partes más oscuras que otras, su cuerpo era delgado pero bien proporcionado y poseía una mirada intensa color cielo (iguales a los de su abuela). Se le veía algo reacia a hablar, miraba con una indiferencia bien disimulada, pero Zero pudo ver claramente que en realidad estaba interesada. Ella no despegaba su atención de las personas en la entrada.

-Mejor entremos a la sala –propuso Yuuki, amablemente y con una gran sonrisa.

Al entrar de nuevo por esa puerta; que se mantenía intacta a pesar de los años, Sakura era inundada de recuerdos. La muerte de su madre, su primer beso con Syaoran, el ataque… la muerte de su padre…**.**

La menor de las hermanas veía cómo a Sakura los años no le habían hecho nada, aún parecía de diecisiete años y Syaoran seguía pareciendo de veinte. Sus hijos no parecían tales, parecían sus hermanos. Estaba feliz de verlos, su esposo también, del mismo modo los Hiraguizawa. Yuuki sonrió.

Sintió que alguien la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella alzó la mirada y vio a Zero mirándola con ternura.

-Esto me trae muchos recuerdos-le susurró el peliplateado.

-A todos nos trae muchos recuerdos, querido.

-Soy tan feliz de haber venido a este pueblo y haberte conocido…-susurró y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios de modo que nadie pudiera verlo. Yuuki, tan sonrojada como siempre se ponía al estar con Zero, le dijo:

-Yo también.

Tomoyo hablaba entusiasta con la castaña y le contaba todo lo que había pasado en los siete años que se habían ido. Syaoran hacía lo mismo con Zero y Yuuki. Eriol se metía a la conversación también (la mayor parte con graciosos comentarios). La sala se llenó de toda clase de recuerdos. El peliplateado y su esposa decidieron contar cómo se conocieron, y Eriol se molestó un poco por no haberlo detectado cuando Zero aún era vampiro, cosa que divirtió un poco al resto, ahora no importaba, todo había terminado bien.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, los chicos habían salido al patio. Saori se había comenzado a entender muy bien con Hikaru, que la cargaba y la hacía volar por los aires, a modo de juego, desde hace un buen rato. Parecía que no tendrían problemas en entablar amistad.

Harumi estaba sentada en la banca que anteriormente Matt había usado, mirando la escena de su hermano y su recién-conocida prima. El viento que pasaba revoloteaba un poco sus rizos, y sus ojos azules como el cielo destacaban… el Hiraguizawa la miraba disimuladamente desde un árbol próximo, donde estaba apoyado. Nunca había visto una chica tan hermosa. Apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, estaba seguro que se había sonrojado de sólo verla.

Hikaru se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió algo burlón –Hey, cierra la boca que se te va a caer la baba –Saori se rio ante el comentario de su primo.

Harumi miró algo molesta a su hermano. Matt lo vio con furia y vergüenza. Sin embargo, cuando vio de nuevo a Harumi, vio que ella también lo miraba, pero como si lo inspeccionara, cosa que lo cohibió un poco.

De nuevo en la sala, el tema de conversación había cambiado…

-¿En serio? ¡Qué lindo! ¿Cuántos meses tienes? –exclamaba una feliz esmeralda que veía, como el resto de presentes, el poco prominente vientre de Yuuki, quien lo acariciaba con mucho cariño. Zero también contemplaba el vientre de forma paternal.

-Cuatro meses.

De pronto apareció Hikaru cargando consigo a la pequeña Saori. Entraba riéndose ligeramente.

-¿Y Matt y Harumi? –preguntó Syaoran a su hijo mirándolo inquisitivo.

-Por ahí… jejeje –le respondió.

-Jijijiji –susurraba Saori, tratando de disimular su risa.

-¡Hikaru maldito, ven aquí, no huyas! –exclamó un enfadado Matt, seguido de una algo divertida Harumi. El Hiraguizawa venía algo manchado de barro, por su camisa y un poco por su cara.

-¡Hikaru Li! –exclamó la madre de éste –No cenarás hoy.

-¿Quéééé? ¿Por qué? ¡Mamaaaá! :C –decía con ojos de corderito degollado y pose de dolor. Saori se burlaba de él –No puede seeer, ¿también tú, Saori? :C

-Querido, ve a cambiarte por favor –le susurró Tomoyo a su hijo, y le hacía señas como si quisiera decirle: "_Ya lo castigarán a él después". _Eriol miró con cierto recelo al hijo de Syaoran. "Supongo que ciertas cosas no desaparecen…" pensó Zero.

Matt accedió ante el pedido de su madre, y comenzó a dirigirse a su cuarto.

-Espera.

Esa voz que escuchó de pronto y por primera vez, y que lo hizo parar de la sorpresa, obligó que volteara a ver su usuaria. Era Harumi, desde luego, cuya voz para Matt le pareció que encajaba perfecto con ella.

La chica sacó un pañuelo y lo acercó al rostro del pelinegro. Con suma delicadeza pasó el pequeño trapo por su piel para limpiar algo de barro, lo pasó por su mejilla derecha y por su mentón y finalmente por su labio inferior.

-Estaba muy sucio, tenías mucho barro ahí.

-G-Gracias –balbuceó patéticamente y se dio una cachetada mental por eso. Ridículo. Nunca se había sentido así de avergonzado por algo que había hecho. Estaba completamente seguro que se había sonrojado, y se le aclaró más la idea cuando vio Harumi poner una expresión de leve diversión.

Sin saber qué más hacer, se fue velozmente a su cuarto.

Nadie más había presenciado la anterior escena, así que cuando Matt pasó prácticamente corriendo y muy sonrojado por la sala, todos lo vieron confundidos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al comedor a almorzar? –propuso Eriol. Todos se sorprendieron que lo haya propuesto él, pero aceptaron.

"_Sí, vamos"_ pensaron todos los presentes, y se dirigieron a merendar.

"_Matt ¿verdad? …"_ pensó Harumi, y siguió a la multitud.

"…_**Fin…"**_

* * *

_Owwww, lectores amigos… este es el fin, sí, el definitivo. Esta historia la llevo alrededor de un año y ahora la termino. Empecé escribiéndola como Za-firE-aniLu, y miren cómo estoy ahora xD. Me alegro mucho si les ha gustado… aún me cuesta creer que la he acabado, cuando todo esto comenzó en un momento de aburrimiento en clases xD_

_Me entusiasmé creando nuevos personajes xD, ahi les mando unas imágenes para que se den una idea de cómo me los imaginé._

_Les presento a Matt (solo cambiénle el pelo para negro, si? xd) _

./imgres?imgurl=http:/us.&imgrefurl=http:/es./photo_9093404_&usg=_ziUNVRXoMK-aUKhyqK9JD1evXc0=&h=400&w=267&sz=23&hl=es&start=0&sig2=7Tw_eiWNIqCSpR3gNL6JOQ&zoom=1&tbnid=xQp1fNxT7cWA4M:&tbnh=131&tbnw=87&ei=R94gTrWsIIy00AHXvYnbAw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dadolescente%2Bde%2Bcabello%2Bnegro%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D517%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=492&vpy=88&dur=520&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=142&ty=128&page=1&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0&biw=1366&bih=517

_Saori_:

./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/peinados-nina-con-cabello-largo-ondulado-fotos/&usg=_CzQ2yOkYTYmPeK4UPJK0MQTlqL4=&h=386&w=284&sz=29&hl=es&start=0&sig2=jOfZST-GBwtf3Iy-WrSiiw&zoom=1&tbnid=4TEhEEhiBxiOWM:&tbnh=123&tbnw=90&ei=md8gTqyPNY-10AG8nL24Aw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dni%25C3%25B1a%2Bde%2Bcabello%2Blargo%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D517%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=110&page=1&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0&tx=70&ty=60

_Un perfecto Hikaru jaja:_

./imgres?imgurl=/pictures/764/19/5/519764_&imgrefurl=.com/capitulo_43_vecinos_nuevos&usg=_W_Uwshwv1VVzY9JN6dKBMD2_wSs=&h=600&w=401&sz=32&hl=es&start=132&sig2=ZrNLWhleKoGeqlznWbbhBw&zoom=1&tbnid=nskB_SEknhghCM:&tbnh=116&tbnw=74&ei=BuAgTpaVCsTf0QHDpvyUAw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dchico%2Bde%2Bojos%2Bverdes%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D517%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=164&vpy=127&dur=2540&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=122&ty=217&page=6&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:132&biw=1366&bih=517

_Y por último, a Harumi xD:_

./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/belleza/mas-peinados-de-novia&usg=_OEBp71Kmna1JjiR6BAkle4IsnN0=&h=314&w=235&sz=19&hl=es&start=0&sig2=ejeaz34GkxZHtn4i7x9LsA&zoom=1&tbnid=5-e23NROhDUAQM:&tbnh=112&tbnw=82&ei=A-EgTqCBDYn50gGa-7HRAw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dchica%2Bde%2Bcabello%2Bondulado%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D517%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=1131&vpy=39&dur=3870&hovh=251&hovw=188&tx=94&ty=116&page=1&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0&biw=1366&bih=517

_Agradezco a todos los que me han seguido y comentado… la verdad estoy sin palabras, esta historia es bastante especial… espero que un MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS exprese todo lo que quiero expresarles…_

_Pd: gracias también los que aguantaron mis tardanzas (: …_

_Cuídense ¿Sí? _

_Si quieres darme una última opinión, déjame un amistoso o lanza-tomates review. Lo recibiré con mucho gusto._

_Sin más,_

_Besos xOxO_

* * *

_**Lunaa**_


End file.
